


Нисхождение

by Shelby_M



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, M/M, Mystery, fandom OE 2016, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: По заявке с феста: «Приддоньяк, Арно и Валентин расследуют убийство Ричарда Окделла».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Беты Аларис - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3250679 и freir - http://www.diary.ru/member/?323223.

* * *  
  
— Добрый вечер. Вы хотели меня видеть?  
  
Арно Савиньяк взглянул на вошедшего, сходу запоминая малейшие детали, как учил Лионель. Правда, запоминать тут было особо нечего. Правильные черты лица, каштановые ровно подрезанные волосы до плеч. Светло-серые, чуть зеленоватые глаза, нечитаемое выражение лица. Серый деловой костюм без единой складки и белоснежная рубашка. Типичный Светлый. Эх, а Ли обещал, что будет весело.  
  
— Хотел, — глава Светлых Иных, Рокэ Алва, лениво махнул рукой. — Входи, Придд. Как видишь, к нам гости пожаловали.  
  
Придд? Где Арно раньше слышал эту фамилию?  
  
Табло электронных часов на стене сообщало, что сейчас двадцать два часа, две минуты, тридцать семь секунд. Мигающие алым разделители цифр раздражали. В самом деле, сложно отключить пару светодиодов, что ли? Арно незаметно хмыкнул, позабавленный собственными мыслями, а потом снова поднял взгляд на главу Светлых. Странная внешность для кэналлийца. Слишком бледный. Да и глаза — синие, а не карие, какие чаще всего встречаются у южан. С Алвой Арно встречался впервые, хотя тот несколько раз бывал в их штабе, да и Ли иногда заглядывал к нему в гости. По делам, как он сообщал, но Арно знал, что главы обоих Дозоров не особо-то и враждуют на самом деле. Так, развлекаются иногда.  
  
А вообще, как-то поздновато для совещаний. Для открытых совещаний. Нет, Ли, конечно, говорил, что намечается нечто интересное, когда неожиданно позвал с собой к Светлым, но пока что Арно не был впечатлен.  
  
Офис Ночного Дозора оказался довольно банальным на вкус Арно. Все слишком правильно. Слишком просто. Обычная мебель из светлого дерева, компьютеры, доски с разными графиками и аналитикой на стенах в кабинетах, в которые он успел заглянуть. У Алвы тоже ничего особенного — массивный длинный стол для совещаний, стулья, кулер в углу, мини-бар, очевидно, с кэналлийским, панорамные окна на ночной город. Будто пришел не к Иным, а на собеседование к юристам в Инголс и Ко.  
  
Точно. Инголс и Ко. Самая известная юридическая фирма Талига. Разве их заместитель директора не Вальтер Придд? Арно уже с большим интересом посмотрел на Светлого, сидящего напротив него. Сын столь высокопоставленного юриста оказался Иным? Интересно.  
  
Но все равно их штаб — Темных Иных — лучше. Множество разнообразных магических предметов, творческий беспорядок в большинстве кабинетов — у Вальдеса, к примеру, в кабинете постоянно гуляет живой ветер, разбрасывая бумаги повсюду, сколько бы он их не убирал. Иногда — доносящаяся через стену музыка. Вот такое Арно и сам себе позволяет, когда находится на рабочем месте. Или шум очередной компьютерной игры из кабинета Берто напротив. Персонализированные компьютеры — у кого экран размером со стену и светится по краям, у кого вообще левитирует в воздухе без стола. Народ развлекается, как может и хочет. В пределах разумного, конечно, и с разрешения Ли. А здесь — скукотища.  
  
— И ты, несомненно, рад нашему визиту, — Лионель отсалютовал бокалом Алве и попробовал вино. Без опасений, либо заранее принял универсальное противоядие или уже успел просканировать вино на предмет ядов и заклинаний. Хотя не станет Алва никого травить всерьез. В качестве шутки они оба такое сделать вполне могут, но серьезно — нет.  
  
Арно покосился на свой нетронутый бокал, но пить все же не стал, хоть и хотелось. Он — не Ли, мало ли что. И он здесь впервые — еще решат подшутить над ним, тем самым указав его место. Конечно, Ли предъявит претензии, но потом сам же добавит Арно за то, что попался.  
  
А, к Леворукому. Арно незаметно тронул простое пластиковое черно-алое кольцо на левом мизинце. Оно на мгновение вспыхнуло, замерцало, а потом погасло, прорезанное глубокой трещиной посередине. Ого, так он был прав! Арно моргнул, покосившись на вино. Разумеется, не яд, но малоприятное заклинание сна. Отключишься посреди разговора и не заметишь.  
  
— Официальному визиту. Несомненно. Молодец, — Арно вскинул голову, услышав изменившийся тон Алвы, и встретился с его одобрительным взглядом. — Мало кто заметил бы. Отменное заклинание распознавания.  
  
— Своеобразное у вас чувство юмора, — пробормотал Арно, с отвращением отодвигая бокал.  
  
— Вода — там, — подсказал Алва, показывая кивком на кулер.  
  
Арно встал и налил себе воды в пластиковый стаканчик, параллельно запустив второе схожее заклинание. Вроде чисто. Расходовать кольца на подобную чушь было жалко, тем более, заклинания действительно хороши — как-никак, собственные разработки. Ну да ладно, в ящике стола их еще куча незаряженных. Надо бы потом заняться на досуге.  
  
— И к чему все это? — холодно поинтересовался Лионель, глядя куда-то в сторону, словно сквозь присутствующих.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — отозвался Алва и, подождав, пока Арно вернется за стол, продолжил. — Мне нужно было убедиться, что он справится с предстоящим заданием.  
  
Каким это еще заданием? Ну Ли, ну какого, почему нельзя было хотя бы заранее предупредить? К кошкам твои методы обучения, в самом деле.  
  
— Светлых и проверяй, — скривился Лионель. — А своих я сам проверю.  
  
Алва развел руками, примирительно улыбнувшись.  
  
— Кто говорит, что я их не проверяю? — он покосился на Придда, который сидел за столом, за все это время даже ни разу не шелохнувшись. Он вообще живой?  
  
— Итак, раз все в сборе — перейдем к делу, — Алва вдруг перешел на сухой официальный тон. — Чем обязан вашему визиту? Я догадываюсь, но хотелось бы услышать от вас.  
  
— Вчера около одиннадцати вечера в районе площади Леопарда нами был зафиксирован значительный выброс магической энергии, — Лионель откинулся на спинку стула. — Удалось выяснить, что выброс состоялся в месте проживания одного из ваших. При этом никаких уведомлений и разъяснений случившегося к нам не поступало, хотя, как видишь, я дал вам сутки. Поэтому пришлось прийти самому.  
  
Алва кивнул. Придд еле заметно нахмурился. Не знал об этом? Выходит, Алва скрыл от своих? Любопытно. Но тогда зачем здесь Придд? И зачем Ли взял его с собой? Они-то сюда каким боком? Нет, Арно, конечно, начал подозревать, каким именно, но энтузиазма это не прибавило.  
  
— Ты прав, — Алва как-то помрачнел. — Я поехал разобраться в случившемся лично. Поскольку это произошло по месту проживания моего, так сказать, подопечного, Ричарда Окделла, — при упоминании этого имени Придд чуть скривился, но почти сразу вновь принял равнодушный вид. Не ладил с ним? Чем дальше, тем любопытнее детали открываются. — Ричарда на месте не оказалось, — продолжил Алва. — Точнее, его вообще нигде не оказалось.  
  
— Сумрак?  
  
— Пробовал. Бесполезно — по крайней мере, на доступных ему уровнях его точно нет.  
  
— Доступных ему?..  
  
— Он — маг пятого уровня. Дальше первого уровня Сумрака не сможет пройти, хотя я проверил вплоть до четвертого — просто на всякий случай.  
  
— Следы?  
  
— А вот здесь все… странно, — Алва обвел взглядом присутствующих. — Я не могу вычислить или понять, что произошло. Поэтому хотел поручить это дело одному из своих, — он повернулся в сторону Придда. — Валентин Придд, Светлый Иной, работает у нас в аналитическом отделе.  
  
Валентин, значит. Ну что ж, приятно познакомиться, Валентин. И, если Арно все правильно понимает, познакомиться им придется ой как близко.  
  
— Господин Алва, если мне будет позволено задать вам вопрос, — впервые за вечер подал голос Придд. Лучше бы не подавал — первая же фраза оказалась занудно-вежливой.  
  
— Задавай.  
  
— Почему почти суточная задержка? Почему вы не вызвали меня еще вчера?  
  
— Потому что обдумывал, кому это все поручить, и что с этим делать, — отозвался Алва мрачно, но Арно заметил скептицизм во взгляде Лионеля — здесь явно было что-то еще. — В итоге я остановился на твоей кандидатуре. Ты у нас умный, начитанный, вот и будешь разбираться, оперативного опыта поднаберешься.  
  
Обалдеть. Умный и начитанный. Значит, точно правильный зануда. Ну Ли, ну за что? Арно адресовал брату выразительный взгляд. Тот не менее выразительно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Что ж, как я и предполагал, — небрежно бросил Лионель. — Поскольку дело явно мутное и запутанное, для соблюдения равновесия сил, я направлю вам запрос на подключение к расследованию человека от нас.  
  
Алва неопределенно усмехнулся.  
  
— Запрос будет в таком же стиле, как и твои прошлые? Дополненные весьма изящными четверостишиями или сонетами, в которых ты умудряешься высказать свое отношение к моей политике?  
  
— А надо?  
  
— Обязательно, — серьезно отозвался Алва. — Я их коллекционирую.  
  
— Тогда, разумеется, напишу, — почему-то обрадовался Лионель. — Итак, интересы Дневного Дозора в данном деле поручено представлять Арно Савиньяку. Официально. Арно — отчитываться будешь напрямую мне.  
  
— Понял, — Арно вздохнул и решил, что легче всего будет просто смириться со своей участью.  
  
* * *  
  
— А теперь устраивайся удобнее, — Алва на мгновение прижал ладони к глазам. — Я расскажу о том, о чем умолчал в присутствии Темных.  
  
Валентин пошевелился, садясь удобнее на стуле. О главе Дневного Дозора он был наслышан, но видел впервые. Раньше ему доводилось слышать домыслы, что Лионель Савиньяк на самом деле вернувшийся то ли из мертвых, то ли из других миров Ожерелья легендарный маг Леворукий, но Валентин всегда скептически относился к подобным слухам, а теперь уверился в том, что прав. На первый взгляд Лионель казался просто обычным Иным. Да, сильным, да, вне категорий, но явно не легендарным Леворуким или Ринальди Светлым — несмотря на внешнее сходство с обоими. Вот его младший брат, Арно Савиньяк, поразил Валентина куда больше.  
  
    Черная футболка и джинсы, конечно, в порядке вещей. Разумеется. Но, помимо этого, на нем было множество разнообразных браслетов — от тонких, сплетенных из нитей, до широкой кожаной полоски на правой руке. Золотая сережка в левом ухе — цепочка с молнией на конце. Два кольца на мизинцах — дешевые, пластиковые. И все это — каждая вещица — заряжена заклинаниями разной мощности. Зачем ему столько? Куда? Пожалуй, это больше всего удивило Валентина. Впрочем, раз Арно определили ему в невольные напарники по расследованию, может быть, появится шанс спросить.  
  
    По силе они примерно равны — Арно тоже оказался магом третьего уровня. Хотя некоторые заклинания на нем ощущались очень мощными. Неудивительно — если он брат главы Темных, уж тот, скорее всего, постарался и научил его многому.  
  
— Вероятно, первый вопрос, который ты задал себе — почему я выбрал тебя. Верно?  
  
Валентин кивнул.  
  
— Вообще ты действительно хороший маг и разбираешься в теории, — Алва пожал плечами. — А так… мне нужен человек, которому я мог бы доверять, и у которого, если понадобится, будет защита. А у тебя она есть, — он внимательно посмотрел на Валентина.  
  
Тот закаменел еще больше.  
  
— Да. Но я не собираюсь вызывать его против воли.  
  
— Это понятно. Просто мне спокойнее, если я знаю, что шансы потерять человека — минимальны.  
  
— Вы полагаете это дело настолько опасным? Тогда почему сами не возьметесь за него?  
  
— Потому что не уверен в объективности своего восприятия. Не смотри так на меня, Валентин. Большего я не скажу.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты разобрался в том, что именно там случилось, и где Леворукий носит Ричарда.  
  
— Насколько я могу доверять своему, м-м-м, напарнику?  
  
— Арно Савиньяк — брат Лионеля Савиньяка, это ты и так понял. Поэтому — на твое усмотрение. В конце концов, не первый и не последний раз работаем совместно с Дневным Дозором.  
  
— Но впервые — со столь приближенным к их главе человеком.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Понимаю. В таком случае, разрешите приступать к делу.  
  
— Завтра с утра. Лионель оставил контактный номер брата — держи — с утра позвонишь ему, встретитесь и отправляйтесь в квартиру Ричарда. Знаю, ты терпеть его не мог, но именно поэтому я верю, что ты разберешься с этим делом. Хотя бы, чтобы отвести подозрение от себя.  
  
Валентин вскинул голову. В светлых глазах мелькнуло удивление.  
  
— Так я — подозреваемый?  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет. Но у вас недавно была магическая дуэль с не самыми приятными последствиями.  
  
Валентин хмыкнул и поморщился.  
  
— Ты хоть сам понял, что тебя просканировали? — вдруг поинтересовался Алва.  
  
— Разумеется, — Валентин приподнял голову. — Хотя, должен заметить, он очень хорош в заклинаниях.  
  
— Вот и не уступай ему. Чтобы не испортить репутацию Ночного Дозора. А то Лионель потом мне прохода не даст, заявляя, что у нас — сплошные бездари.  
  
* * *  
  
— Твое впечатление о будущем напарнике? — Лионель выехал на скоростную магистраль и теперь гнал с сумасшедшей скоростью под сорок хорн в час. Арно это скорее нравилось, чем нет. Дорожные камеры и патрули их не заметят — уж об этом Ли позаботится. За окном пролетали фонари, сливаясь в одну золотистую светящуюся полоску на воде, пока они ехали вдоль Данара. На самом деле их черный джип не должен был развивать скорость спортивной машины, но Ли как-то усовершенствовал двигатель заклинаниями, и теперь при желании джип чуть ли не летал.  
  
— Зануда, — мгновенно среагировал Арно. — Светлый зануда.  
  
— Который тебя просканировал, как только вошел.  
  
— Ты что, думаешь, я совсем идиот? — возмутился Арно. — Я ему позволил. И, пока он занимался мной, занялся им.  
  
— Даже так?  
  
— Даже так.  
  
— Результат?  
  
— Третий уровень, основной элемент — вода, лед. Способности телекинеза и телепатии отсутствуют, — а вот нечто другое присутствует, но в том, что об этом стоит говорить Лионелю, Арно уверен не был. Нечто другое — это какой-то след то ли заклинания, то ли присутствия, который буквально окутывал Придда целиком. Нет, не заклинание, они выглядят по-другому. Присутствие — более верное предположение. Но крайне странное. Неживое. Разрубленный змей, такое ощущение, что у всех Светлых — какие-то темные тайны.  
  
— Хорошо. Плюс — за заклинание в вине. Минус — за то, что Алва его заметил.  
  
— Ну, уж как есть.  
  
— В целом я доволен, — Лионель притормозил на съезде с магистрали и свернул направо. — В магазин поедем?  
  
— Лень как-то, — Арно поерзал на сидении. — Но есть у нас нечего, поэтому давай.  
  
— Ладно. Мне не нравится это дело, — внезапно сообщил Лионель, пропуская какую-то держащуюся за руки парочку на пешеходном переходе. При ближайшем рассмотрении Арно заметил, что парочка состояла из двух парней. Они благодарно помахали им. Лионель усмехнулся и посигналил фарами в ответ.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Оно выглядит крайне странно.  
  
— Прости, я не очень понимаю.  
  
— Да это я не очень объясняю, — Лионель снова тронулся с места. — Мне не нравится, как мало информации дал Алва, и не нравится ощущение, возникшее от рассказа об этом деле. В то же время, я не хочу доверять расследование кому-либо другому.  
  
— Я постараюсь быть осторожен.  
  
— Постарайся, — Лионель свернул на подземную стоянку супермаркета. — Я дал твой телефон Алве — завтра тебе наберет Придд, встретитесь и отправитесь на место происшествия, — Лионель выключил мотор, но не торопился выйти из машины. — Ты, правда, будь осторожен, хорошо? — он посмотрел на Арно, нахмурившись. — И, если потребуется помощь, обращайся сразу ко мне.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— В заклинаниях я тебе доверяю, но вперед не суйся. Расследует пусть Придд, раз ему положено. Ты — просто контролируешь, чтобы Светлые не злоупотребляли своим положением.  
  
— Да я понял. Ты не переживай, Ли, — Арно улыбнулся и приоткрыл дверцу со своей стороны. — Давай наберем вкусных, но вредных штук и посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм сегодня?  
  
* * *  
  
К месту встречи Савиньяк — надо отдать ему должное — прибыл вовремя. Хотя и выглядел каким-то невыспавшимся и растрепанным, словно собирался в спешке. К вчерашним артефактам на нем прибавились новые кольца и — Валентин сначала не поверил своим глазам — ошейник из темной плотной ткани. Заметив его взгляд, Савиньяк вызывающе вскинулся, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Валентин. Очевидно, заговорить первым придется ему. — Валентин Придд, как вам уже известно.  
  
— Арно Савиньяк, — буркнул тот в ответ. — А можно на «ты»? — он поморщился. — Все равно все эти формальности никому не сдались.  
  
— Хорошо, — чуть подумав, согласился Валентин. — Полагаю, так и в самом деле удобнее.  
  
Они стояли у трехэтажного кирпичного здания в переулке. Две минуты ходьбы отсюда, и переулок выведет на площадь Леопарда, с магазинами нижнего белья, модных аксессуаров и бутиками разных известных брендов. Не самое дешевое место, чтобы снимать квартиру — а, насколько Валентину было известно, своего жилья у Окделла в столице не было.  
  
— Где его семья? — очевидно, Арно мыслил в том же направлении.  
  
— В Надоре. По крайней мере, мать и младшие сестры, — сказал Валентин. — Они — обычные люди. Старшая сестра — Айрис Окделл — Светлая, работает у нас. Оперативник.  
  
— Мгм, — Арно запрокинул голову, разглядывая два крайних окна, которые занимала квартира-студия Ричарда. — Но жил Окделл при этом отдельно от нее. Ну что, господин сыщик, ведите.  
  
Валентин хмыкнул и распахнул перед Арно дверь, пропуская его в подъезд. В саму квартиру Валентин вошел первым — было бы невежливо подвергать опасности Арно, а то мало ли что.  
  
Ощущение накрыло, стоило переступить порог. Валентин остановился, изумленно оглядываясь, пытаясь понять, откуда оно исходит. Что-то было не так. Обычная квартира-студия, не очень большая, довольно аккуратная, ничего особенного — кровать, стол, стул, небольшая кухня с плитой и раковиной. Даже ванна — прямо в углу, рядом с кухней, просто за занавеской. Но…  
  
— Что здесь не так? — Валентин резко обернулся и встретился взглядом с побледневшим Арно. — Создатель, что здесь настолько неправильно?  
  
Неправильно. Савиньяк точно выразил ощущение — что-то неправильно. Словно… Валентин моргнул, потом посмотрел еще раз в правый угол. Какой-то он не такой. Но какой? Вытянутый? Кривой? Да нет же, вроде, все как обычно. Хотя, если сместить взгляд в сторону, угол действительно будто вытягивается, создавая искажение пространства.  
  
— Здесь что, так везде? — Арно шагнул вперед, медленно оглядывая помещение. — Тьфу ты, и правда везде. Меня от этого мутит. Что это?  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
— Алва же говорил, ты начитанный.  
  
Валентин адресовал ему крайне выразительный взгляд.  
  
— Ладно, прости. Просто мне здесь не по себе. А от чего, не пойму.  
  
— Я и сам не пойму. Но ощущение не самое приятное.  
  
— Оно мерзкое, — Арно почему-то тронул ошейник. — Никаких следов борьбы или чего-либо необычного — кроме паршивейшего ощущения — я не вижу и не чувствую. Ты?  
  
— Аналогично, — Валентин порылся в кармане пиджака и вынул округлый кусочек Лунного стекла.  
  
— Хорошая вещь, — уважительно протянул Арно. Глядя через Лунное стекло, можно было увидеть остатки разных заклинаний или других магических следов, недоступных обычному зрению. — Осматривать будешь?  
  
— Да. Оставайся, пожалуйста, за мной.  
  
— Ого, уже доверяешь мне прикрывать твою спину? — Арно вдруг улыбнулся. — Как мило.

"Напарники" (авторства [Daniela Tarkvini](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1102715)):  
  
  
  
Валентин проигнорировал чужие слова, поднес стекло к глазам и взглянул на комнату через него. Алва упоминал вчера, что следы странные, но это… Это вообще нормально? В очередной раз Валентин спросил сам себя, что он здесь делает, и почему задание повесили именно на него.  
  
— Арно, посмотри, пожалуйста. Ты это видишь? — тот послушно поднес протянутое стекло к глазам и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указывал Валентин.  
  
— Ничего себе…  
  
Скопление золотистых бликов неспешно кружилось в воздухе, образовывая воронку — след заклинания, явный. Причем, похоже, заклинание невероятно мощное — иначе блики бы уже исчезли, а они настолько яркие, словно заклинание было использовано буквально мгновение назад.  
  
— Тебе это заклинание известно? Похоже на что-нибудь? Вообще можно понять, какое именно или хотя бы какого плана это заклинание?  
  
Арно, подумав, отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, нет, и нет. Ты что скажешь?  
  
— Тоже нет.  
  
— Мы — бесполезные Иные, — весело заключил Арно. — Ничего не понимаем и ничего не видим. К тому же, меня здесь скоро стошнит, потому что эти перемещающиеся углы действуют на нервы и раздражают — а они не прекращают перемещаться и растягиваться. Подожди-ка секунду.  
  
Валентин не успел отреагировать, а Арно уже вступил в Сумрак, исчезнув. Правда, появился он почти сразу. И выражение его лица Валентину не понравилось совсем.  
  
— Там невозможно находиться, — Арно поднес руку ко рту, похоже, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой. — Ты… ты только посмотри — я в жизни такого не видел. Там невозможно находиться!  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин мгновенно исчез в Сумраке после слов Арно, а тот не выдержал — стоило подождать, но он не смог — выбежал из квартиры и остановился у перил, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Мутило ужасно, хорошо, что он не успел позавтракать, поскольку опаздывал на встречу с Валентином после ночного просмотра фильмов с Ли.  
  
А Валентин не такой уж и зануда, каким изначально казался. Вон какой вежливый — вперед себя пропустил в подъезд. А в квартиру не дал войти первым. Оберегает, что ли, как ответственный за расследование? Однако. На самом деле, Арно воспользовался моментом, пока Валентин заходил в квартиру Окделла, чтобы просканировать его. Аура присутствия стала слабее — значит, вчера он ни с кем таким не виделся. А может и позавчера тоже. Выяснить, насколько давний этот след, все равно не получится, так к чему гадать.  
  
— Он везде, — Арно обернулся.  
  
Валентин, вернувшийся из Сумрака, выглядел каким-то бледно-зеленым. Тоже тошнило, похоже. Он встал рядом с Арно, глубоко и медленно дыша.  
  
— Ага, — прохрипел Арно. — У меня такое ощущение, что сейчас вывернет наизнанку.  
  
Валентин прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Я никогда не видел подобного поведения синего мха, — негромко произнес он, не открывая глаз. — Я видел места, где его много. Видел, где совсем чуть-чуть. Но это — не нормально.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
Арно поежился, вспоминая увиденное. Выученный Лионелем, он мог перемещаться до третьего слоя Сумрака. Правда, там ему уже было сложно находиться, но на втором он ходил свободно, как по улице. Чего уж тогда говорить про первый. Но здесь он не смог провести дольше пяти секунд.  
  
    Во-первых, вся квартира целиком была покрыта синим мхом. Во-вторых, это не выглядело, как обычный синий мох. Валентин здесь прав. Этот синий мох был гуще и выше, и он покрывал вообще все, целиком. Этого никак не должно было быть. И еще он источал то ли споры, то ли просто аромат — сладковато-кислый запах трупного гниения. Арно с трудом сдержал новый порыв тошноты, вспомнив запах.  
  
— Арно, смотри.  
  
Валентин указывал пальцем в раскрытую дверь квартиры.  
  
— Не хочу, — собственный голос показался жалким. — Мне хватило.  
  
— Нет, я не об этом. Отсюда оно нормальное.  
  
Арно нехотя бросил взгляд на дверь, моргнул, потер глаза пальцами и снова посмотрел. Никаких растягивающихся углов отсюда заметно не было. Квартира как квартира, ничего необычного. Валентин уже рассматривал ее сквозь Лунное стекло.  
  
— Воронка?  
  
— На месте, — в голосе Валентина звучало удивление. — Но искажений я не вижу, и нет ощущения тошноты, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Интересно, мох… — Валентин заколебался, а потом решительно тряхнул головой и вошел в Сумрак.  
  
— Не хочу, — уныло сообщил Арно облезлому подъездному потолку. — Ох, как же я не хочу, — а потом вступил в Сумрак вслед за Валентином.  
  
* * *  
  
— Обалдеть, — голос Арно послышался рядом. — Это, что получается, оно только в пределах самой квартиры?  
  
— Похоже на то, — отозвался Валентин.  
  
В подъезде все было как обычно — сероватые в Сумраке стены, паутина, вечные мерзко-звенящие комары, несколько пятен синего мха. Но — несколько пятен. Обычных, какие бывают почти везде, где живут люди. Через дверной проем в квартире виднелись заросли того, другого, ненормального мха.  
  
— Ты знаешь, я честно в тупике, — признался Арно. — Никогда даже не слышал ни о чем подобном.  
  
— Я тоже, — Валентин повернулся к нему и приподнял брови. — Не знал, что Темные Иные настолько… мило выглядят в Сумраке, — не удержался он, возвращая недавнюю шпильку Арно.  
  
Валентин знал, что Темные в Сумраке выглядят иначе, чем в обычной реальности — Арно не был исключением. На голове сквозь светлые, чуть ниже плеч волосы пробивались небольшие рога, похожие на оленьи. Уши стали заостренными, покрытыми светло-каштановой короткой шерстью, а на лице и на шее проступили пятнышки, какие обычно бывают у оленей.

"Арно в Сумраке, или Личина Темного" (авторства [Daniela Tarkvini](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1102715)):  
  
  
  
— Да пошел ты, — возмутился Арно, выходя из Сумрака. — Нашел, чем дразнить, — буркнул он, когда Валентин вернулся вслед за ним. — Не надо! — вскрикнул он, увидев, что Валентин сделал шаг по направлению к злополучной квартире, но тот лишь молча потянулся вперед, не переступая через порог, и захлопнул входную дверь.  
  
— Вот так, — произнес он.  
  
Арно сглотнул и неуверенно покосился в сторону двери, словно боялся, что она вот-вот вновь распахнется. Сама по себе.  
  
— Зря я ночью ужасы всякие смотрел, — припечатал он. — Впрочем, тут и без фильмов плохо станет. Пойдем отсюда? — предложил он — рука опять потянулась к ошейнику. — По-моему, здесь мы увидели все, что могли.  
  
Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Валентин был целиком и полностью согласен с Темным Иным.  
  
* * *  
  
Уличный воздух после пережитого показался невозможно свежим и вкусным. Арно даже остановился, просто наслаждаясь тем, что втягивает воздух без этой трупной вони. Судя по тому, что Валентин ничего не спросил, Арно подумал, что тот и сам все понял, а возможно ощущает себя точно также.  
  
— Мне не хочется здесь находиться, а обсудить детали надо, — сказал Арно. — Поскольку меня уже не тошнит, и я вспомнил о том, что не завтракал, предлагаю перебраться в Малый парк — если сократим путь через Скворцовый проезд, выйдем прямо к его западному входу. Там недалеко есть хороший ресторанчик нухутской кухни.  
  
Арно подумал про это место неожиданно — просто в голову вдруг пришло воспоминание о том, как Эмиль водил его туда, лет в восемь, что ли. Еще до того, как он стал Темным. Тогда они оба были обычными людьми, и Арно знать не знал про Иных и их мир. В тот день Эмиль заехал за ним после школы и повел прогуляться по городу, а потом они добрались до Малого парка и, проголодавшись, устроились в ресторане, где к ним позже присоединился Лионель. Эмиль теперь на юге, где-то в Фельпе работает по контракту, а они так и остались в Олларии. Арно до сих пор иногда удивлялся тому, что Лионель и Эмиль близнецы, но при этом только один из них оказался Иным. Впрочем, может, Эмилю повезло. Наверно, если бы он был Иным, то стал бы Светлым? Да и он сам стал бы, если бы не… ладно, не стоит об этом. Все что ни делается, то к лучшему. Так даже интереснее.  
  
— Согласен, — кивнул Валентин.  
  
— Любишь морепродукты? — оживился Арно, с каким-то извращенным удовольствием шагая прочь, подальше от мерзкой квартиры.  
  
— Не очень, — Валентин еле заметно улыбнулся. — Но мне нравится лапша по-нухутски с курицей.  
  
Арно еще некоторое время развивал тему кулинарных пристрастий, пока они шли к парку. Валентин в итоге тоже немного разговорился, и оказалось, что он любит сладкое и шадди в самых разных видах и с добавками.  
  
— Больше всего я люблю шадди-мокка, — признался тот. — Сразу бодрит, и в то же время там шоколад.  
  
— Я раньше иногда пил энергетики, — сказал Арно, потягиваясь. День становился жарким, но пока еще утренняя прохлада не совсем ушла, и было приятно подставить лицо солнцу. — Правда, потом они мне надоели. Теперь предпочитаю разные чаи и травки — неожиданно вкусно. Эх, темные очки забыл, — пожаловался он Валентину. — Собирался впопыхах.  
  
— Я почему-то так и подумал, — улыбнулся тот.  
  
— Это еще почему?  
  
— Ты не выглядишь жаворонком.  
  
— А, ну я, вообще-то, полноценная сова. Вчера допоздна смотрел фильмы с Ли, — вздохнул Арно. — Знаю, что зря, но вот хотелось. А жизнь, между тем, заставляет рано просыпаться. А ты наоборот, ранняя птица?  
  
— Да, — Валентин, похоже, немногословен, если не хочет касаться какой-либо темы. Занятно. И, бессмертные Абвении, как ему не жарко в этом костюме? Хоть бы пиджак снял. Вот же, странный какой.  
  
— Кстати, мы пришли.  
  
* * *  
  
— Итак, — Арно отпил большой глоток сока и с удовольствием выдохнул. — Подведем итоги нашей познавательной экскурсии?  
  
Они сидели за одним из столиков на улице, под ярким тканевым зонтом, отбрасывающим широкую тень. Слева от них, у самой дороги, росли высокие липы, а на другой стороне зеленел тот самый парк, о котором говорил Арно.  
  
— Прежде, чем мы начнем, можно спросить у тебя кое-что личное? — Валентин отправил в рот последний кусочек пирога и допил шадди.  
  
— Валяй. Только не насчет моего сумеречного облика — за это могу и обидеться всерьез. Я же не виноват, что там такой.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я не про это, — Валентин подавил улыбку, вспомнив забавные рога Арно. — Просто хотел спросить, зачем тебе с собой столько заклинаний, и почему ошейник?  
  
Арно сначала посмотрел на него, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся, но Валентину в то же время показалось, что тот немного смутился.  
  
— Сам толком не знаю, — Арно пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Привык носить их с собой — вдруг пригодятся. Я просто люблю придумывать всякие такие штуки и заряжать ими разные предметы. А носить с собой браслеты и кольца удобнее всего. Те же кольца — разрушаются после разового использования, поэтому часто приходится менять. А в ошейнике — защитное заклинание. Его удобнее всего именно в такую форму и материал помещать, сильнее действует. На всякий случай надел, как видишь — может, и не зря. Там было паршиво. А ты с собой артефакты не носишь? — Арно с любопытством оглядел Валентина. — Про Лунное стекло знаю, но это для расследования, а еще?  
  
Тот покачал головой.  
  
— Обхожусь необходимым минимумом, — он поднял руку с часами. Арно кивнул — их синеватое свечение он заметил давным-давно. — Ясно. А мне так удобнее. И защита и нападение — все под рукой. И собственные силы берегутся.  
  
— Позволь спросить — почему разовые кольца? Не лучше ли из драгоценных металлов — их срок действия более продолжителен.  
  
— Тут ведь какое дело, — Арно снова беспечно улыбался, но что-то в этой улыбке показалось Валентину странным, чуть грустным. — Мои заклинания зачастую оказываются чуть сильнее нужного, и предметы после их использования разрушаются. Золота не напасешься, — он развел руками. — А таких разовых штук — у меня ими все ящики стола завалены. Хочешь, как-нибудь приведу тебя к нам, покажу свой кабинет? — вдруг предложил он.  
  
— Мне было бы интересно, — совершенно неожиданно для себя ответил Валентин.  
  
— Слушай, а что ты умеешь? Твой элемент ведь вода? Да ладно, не смотри так, знаешь же, что я тебя сканировал. Ты меня тоже, поэтому мы квиты. И не думай, я не просто так все это тебе рассказываю, — серьезно добавил Арно. — Просто считаю, что мы должны знать силы друг друга, раз уж работаем вместе. Мало ли что — нужно быть готовыми ко всему.  
  
— Мой элемент — вода, — тихо повторил Валентин, пододвигая к себе стакан. Он сделал глоток, а потом еле заметно шевельнул пальцем — оставшаяся вода завертелась струйками, на мгновение принимая форму разнообразных геометрических фигур. Валентин снова шевельнул пальцем, и несколько льдинок в форме звездочек всплыли наверх.  
  
— Изменение облика, заморозка, управление водой в целом, я так понимаю, — одобрительно закивал Арно. — Красиво. Исцелять умеешь? Обычно «водные» к этому склонны.  
  
— Нет, — Валентин опустил стакан на место, звездочки быстро таяли, теряя форму. — Ты — огонь?  
  
— Основной элемент — да. Но огнем я не управляю.  
  
«Я по другой части, — Валентин вздрогнул, услышав голос Арно у себя в голове. Телепат? Следовало подумать об этом. — Ну, телепат. Не волнуйся ты так, я не читаю чужие мысли, больно надо. А так — да, телепат. Еще умею заклинания разрабатывать. Правда, они слишком разнообразны, чтобы описать одним словом. Может, увидишь как-нибудь, если в ходе расследования придется использовать».  
  
— Надеюсь, что не придется, — произнес Арно уже вслух. — Потому что не нравится мне это дело. Ли был прав, сказав, что оно какое-то странное.  
  
— Алва говорил, что проверял слои Сумрака, — медленно произнес Валентин. — Он видел то, что видели мы, и не счел нужным сказать, или не видел ничего?  
  
— Не верю, что не видел, — Арно покачал головой. — Он же, как-никак, глава Светлых. И он, и Ли — вне категорий.  
  
— Тогда почему нас не предупредили? — вопрос скорее был риторическим, поскольку Валентин явно размышлял о чем-то своем.  
  
— Возможно, его методы не так уж и отличаются от методов Ли, — пожал плечами Арно. — Это в том плане, что бросить нас в заварушку, а там сами разбирайтесь, как хотите.  
  
— Если это так, — Валентин потер глаза и вздохнул. — Тогда, боюсь, я несколько раздосадован его так называемыми методами.  
  
* * *  
  
Что, не ожидал подвоха, Светлый? Арно усмехнулся про себя. Надо же, как напрягся, стоило показать, что он телепат. Но Придд действительно зря дергается — Арно не любил читать чужие мысли и свои способности в этой области использовал крайне редко. Вот заклинания — это да. Он влюбился в идею зарядки объектов заклинаниями и магической энергией, как только узнал о подобной возможности. Лионель тогда дал ему полную свободу действий, и у Арно появилось хобби, которое он так и не бросил.  
  
Он часто целыми днями пробовал, выискивал, придумывал определенные магические формулы для нужных ему заклинаний, а потом заряжал ими попадающиеся под руку предметы — пульт от телевизора, чтобы включался утром сам и раздражал Ли, любимую чашку Ли, чтобы она заявляла, что ей горячо, когда тот наливал себе шадди, даже бумажник Ли и его ключи от машины. Лионелю подобные издевательства, разумеется, не понравились, и вскоре состоялся разговор, в котором Арно узнал, что гораздо удобнее использовать под его магию украшения вроде колец и браслетов. Лионель также объяснил ему, почему предметы могут разрушиться после использования магии, и постепенно Арно стал совершенствовать заклинания, которые придумывал.  
  
Были некоторые стандартные, набор которых он носил с собой постоянно, для работы — защита в ошейнике, несколько для нападений в браслетах. В кольца обычно помещались мелкие, к примеру, для выявления чужой магии. Заклинания уже неоднократно помогали ему при выполнении поручений Лионеля, поэтому Арно давно привык одеваться вот так — с множеством вещей на себе. В конце концов, он — Иной, к тому же Темный. Зачем выглядеть обыденно, когда можно по-другому?  
  
— Ладно, к кошкам методы наших достопочтенных начальников, — решил Арно. — Давай лучше обсудим, что нам вообще делать, и что удалось выяснить. А выяснить не удалось ничего дельного. На данный момент мы имеем отсутствие вашего Окделла в доступных местах — раз, — Арно загибал пальцы. — Премерзкое ощущение искаженного пространства в его квартире — два, аномальный разросшийся синий мох в сумрачном варианте его квартиры — три. По сути, и работать не с чем. То есть, есть с чем, но не представляю, как к этому подступиться.  
  
— Еще след мощного заклинания, — напомнил Валентин и рассеянно провел ладонью по волосам. — Но выяснить, какого именно, полагаю, невозможно.  
  
Арно помолчал, глядя на солнечные блики, просвечивающие сквозь листву ближайшей к ним липы. Внезапно нестерпимо захотелось куда-нибудь на море — хоть в тот же Фельп к Эмилю, есть виноград, пить коктейли и лениво плескаться среди волн. Арно незамедлительно поделился этим желанием с Валентином. Тот, еле заметно улыбнувшись, признался, что на море был только в Хексберг несколько лет назад, а там для купания оказалось слишком холодно.  
  
— Надо выбить у Ли отпуск, что ли, — подумал Арно вслух. — И съездить к брату на юг.  
  
— У тебя есть еще один брат? — заинтересовался Валентин.  
  
— Да, близнец Ли. Только он — человек. Обычный. А у тебя семья есть? — глупый вопрос, но задать его по-другому как-то не вышло.  
  
— Да, — Валентин отвел взгляд. — Но Иной — только я.  
  
Ясно. Снова не та тема, на которую он хочет общаться. Ну ладно, в конце концов, чего к человеку лезть, первый день знакомы. И так ведет себя более чем адекватно для Светлого. Кстати, о Светлых.  
  
— Послушай, ты упоминал, что сестра Окделла тоже в Олларии?  
  
В серых глазах мелькнула тень понимания.  
  
— Точно. Предлагаешь начать с Айрис?  
  
— Ты ее хорошо знаешь?  
  
— Не то что бы хорошо, но мы пересекались по работе. В отличие от брата, она — довольно приятная девушка. Хотя иногда чересчур энергичная.  
  
Арно кивнул.  
  
— Нужно поговорить с ней.  
  
— Минуту, — Валентин достал телефон из внутреннего кармана и набрал несколько цифр. — Алло, Айрис? Добрый день. Это Валентин Придд, простите, что беспокою…  
  
Арно зевнул. От жары разморило, и к тому же он не выспался. Он подтянул стакан Придда с почти растаявшими звездочками льда к себе и выудил парочку. Размял их в ладонях и провел влажными пальцами по щекам. Стало немного легче. Валентин наблюдал за этими манипуляциями с непроницаемым выражением на лице.  
  
— Я договорился с Айрис о встрече на завтра, в два. Тебя устроит?  
  
— Более чем. Хоть высплюсь немного. А сегодня чем еще займемся?  
  
— Полагаю, стоит заняться поиском информации — от чего синий мох мог стать таким, случались ли уже подобные аномалии. И поискать что-нибудь об ощущении, возникшем в квартире. Вдруг подобное тоже когда-то где-то было.  
  
— Договорились, — Арно вынул из бумажника несколько купюр и отмахнулся от Валентина, протягивающего свою часть оплаты счета. — Я угощаю. В следующий раз угостишь ты.  
  
— Ладно, — тот улыбнулся, пряча деньги обратно в карман брюк.  
  
— Не боишься так носить? — хмыкнул Арно.  
  
— Верю в лучшее в людях.  
  
— Хм, Светлый.  
  
Валентин усмехнулся.  
  
— От Темного слышу.  
  
— Где живет Айрис?  
  
— На Октавианской станции, ближе к восточной окраине города.  
  
— М-м-м… тогда давай ты зайдешь за мной прямо на работу где-нибудь в двенадцать? А то до Октавианской час на метро, а вдруг ее дом еще далеко от станции — тогда плюс автобус или трамвай — пока доберемся.  
  
— Зайти за тобой — это прямо к Темным? — удивился Валентин.  
  
— Ну да, — Арно пожал плечами. — Я предупрежу Ли, тебе выпишут пропуск. Заодно покажу свой кабинет, как обещал. Да не бойся ты, ничего наши тебе не сделают, кому ты нужен, Светлый такой, — рассмеялся вдруг Арно.  
  
— Спасибо, утешил.  
  
* * *  
  
— Он говорит, что выбрал меня, потому что у меня есть защита.  
  
— Она у тебя есть.  
  
— Я не стану использовать тебя как вещь. Я вообще не стану использовать тебя.  
  
— Если придется, я…  
  
— Я против.  
  
— Всегда такой упрямый.  
  
— Ты тоже. Даже… теперь.  
  
— Как тебе работа с Темным?  
  
— Он не похож на Темного.  
  
— Даже так?  
  
— Сегодня по пути к метро он утешил какого-то ребенка — превратил одно из своих колец в плюшевую игрушку. Темные не совершают подобных поступков. Я не понимаю его.  
  
— Зато тебе должно быть интересно. Хм, а тебе правда интересно.  
  
— Чему ты улыбаешься?  
  
— Радуюсь, что есть кто-то, способный вытащить тебя из… как бы так выразиться, чтобы не звучало пафосно либо вульгарно?  
  
— Спасибо, я понял. Но мне это не нужно.  
  
— Прошло уже больше года.  
  
— Не имеет значения.  
  
— Имеет. Общайся с живыми. Не делай такое лицо. Я серьезно.  
  
— Я не хочу.  
  
— Ты здесь слишком долго. Уходи. Не спорь, я же вижу — весь позеленел уже. Прямо как я.  
  
— Ты?..  
  
— Разумеется. Пока ты не перестанешь этого хотеть, я буду приходить.  
  
— Я не перестану.  
  
— Зря.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну, как обычно.  
  
— Мне не хватает тебя.  
  
— Я понимаю. Иди давай. Еще увидимся, Вальхен.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *  
  
То, что Валентин в каком-то странном настроении, Арно заметил сразу — слишком уж мрачное и непроницаемое лицо было у того. И ни капли интереса к окружающей обстановке, а ведь он находился в самом сердце Темных — в их штабе в центре Олларии.  
  
«Зря старался», — подумал Арно с досадой, под этим подразумевая, что последние два часа наводил в своем кабинете относительный порядок, выкинув пакета три завалявшегося мусора и сломанных магических вещей. Он вытер и пыль на столе и полках, и вообще его кабинет стал похож на офис Светлого — на его вкус. Берто заглянул к нему посреди этого безобразия и скорчил рожу в отвращении, припечатав, что вернется, когда Арно придет в себя.  
  
— Добрый день, — как-то механически, словно робот, поздоровался Валентин, прикрыв за собой дверь. — Ты готов?  
  
— Мы же сначала здесь собирались побыть, — Арно нахмурился. Что с ним не так? Чего такой мрачный? Рискнуть, что ли? — Я хотел показать тебе свой кабинет, помнишь? — осторожно-осторожно, Арно попробовал незаметно просканировать Валентина. Ого. Да это же совсем свежий след того самого присутствия! Но с кем он мог видеться и почему такой?..  
  
Какой именно Валентин, Арно не успел подумать. Раздался холодный всплеск, и Арно вскрикнул от неожиданности — и от боли — когда оказался прижат к стене мгновенно заледеневшей волной. Выброс энергии был столь молниеносен, что он даже не заметил и не успел никак отреагировать. В следующее мгновение Арно сполз на пол, все еще опутанный энергией волны. Рядом по плакату одной из его любимых музыкальных групп растекались мокрые дорожки, а сам Арно тупо смотрел в лицо гитариста «Ночных странников», не в силах поверить в то, что только что произошло.  
  
— Никогда. Больше. Не сканируй. Меня.  
  
Арно поднял голову, с трудом сфокусировал взгляд и вздрогнул — глаза Валентина мерцали зеленоватым светом, хотя выражение было странным — словно он сам не понял, что случилось? О, Леворукий, да он, похоже, сделал это неосознанно? Ну, здорово, ничего не скажешь. Потерявший над собой контроль Светлый — просто отлично, учитывая, где они находятся. При этом сам явно пытается скрыть, что это случилось ненамеренно.  
  
— Достаточно, — уже мягче произнес Валентин, и волна опала, схлынула, рассеиваясь зеленоватыми брызгами энергии. — Я позволил тебе это в прошлые разы, но больше такого не допущу.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — Арно примирительно поднял руки, всем телом ощущая напряжение, наполнившее кабинет. Вот только магической стычки в штабе не хватало — да Ли такое устроит. Обоим. И не посмотрит, что Валентин — не в его власти. — Не надо швыряться мной в стены, пожалуйста, — он осторожно подался вперед, не спуская настороженного взгляда с Валентина. — Сказал бы «отвали, Темный» — я бы понял. Бить-то зачем? — Арно скривился — голове досталось, да и спиной он сильно приложился. Ничего так магическая сила. Кто бы мог подумать — по Валентину и не скажешь, что способен на подобное. И, главное, Арно совершенно не заметил момента, когда произошел выброс энергии. Силен, однако.  
  
— Прости, — зеленый свет потух, а с ним как-то разом потух и сам Валентин. Он шагнул к Арно и протянул руку, видимо, чтобы помочь ему добраться до стола, как вдруг дверь распахнулась.  
  
— Арно? Что тут происходит? — на пороге стоял дежурный по отслеживанию магических сигналов — Валме. Более неудачного стечения обстоятельств не придумаешь. Валме прищурился, заметив Валентина. — Светлый что-то сделал с тобой?  
  
— Все в порядке, Марсель, — Арно заставил себя улыбнуться, надеясь, что выглядит естественно. — Ты же меня знаешь — решил показать напарнику заклинание, а оно оказалось недоработанным, вот и отбросило меня, — Арно медленно развернулся, придерживаясь за стену. Только бы не упасть. Разрубленный змей, как плечо-то ноет. Хоть не вывихнул? Он развел руками, показывая, что, мол, сам виноват. Валентин так и стоял застывшей статуей с нечитаемым выражением лица. Марсель еще раз внимательно посмотрел на них, потом хмыкнул.  
  
— Я сделаю вид, что поверил, — сказал он наконец.  
  
— В смысле? — не понял Арно.  
  
— Выброс магии был выбросом светлой магии, — пояснил Марсель со вздохом. — Сильно тебя приложило, если попался на такой детали. Увидимся, — с этими словами он закрыл дверь в кабинет.  
  
Арно выругался, закрыв лицо руками.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин был в ужасе от самого себя. Это случилось впервые — настолько потерять контроль над собой, чтобы непроизвольно высвободить энергию. С другой стороны, за какими кошками Савиньяк полез его сканировать? Сколько можно, в самом деле? В их первый вечер это было в порядке вещей, одним из пунктов программы, обычным делом при знакомстве — узнать уровень и элемент, получить общую информацию. Зачем это понадобилось вчера, Валентин уже не мог понять, но решил не спрашивать — мало ли, может, Арно решил что-то проверить, что не успел сделать в первый вечер. Но сейчас — это уже не могло быть случайностью. Он что-то пытался выяснить, но для кого и зачем?  
  
«Не надо швыряться мной в стены, пожалуйста», — Арно сказал это одновременно со страхом и обидой в голосе. Валентин почти не заметил, о чем Арно разговаривал с тем Темным, заглянувшим к ним — его мучила совесть за содеянное и злость на Арно, что вывел его из себя. Ведь он мог заметить… А ведь скорее всего именно это он и заметил. Рука сама потянулась к воротнику рубашки, за которым находилась тонкая серебристая цепочка семилучевой Эсперы.  
  
— Арно, прости, — Валентин нашел в себе силы встретиться взглядом с ним. — Я не должен был так поступать и прошу за это прощения. Но, пожалуйста, не лезь ко мне больше.  
  
— Забей, — Арно поморщился. Выглядел он неважно. — Я сам виноват — знал, что лезу не в свое дело, но все равно полез. Ах ты ж… — Арно прижал руку к носу — Валентин разглядел алое сквозь пальцы. — Платка не найдется? — Валентин достал из кармана пиджака аккуратно сложенный кусок ткани и протянул Арно. — Спасибо, — тот приложил его к носу. Валентин медленно — показывая, что безопасен — подошел к нему, и помог добраться до кресла.  
  
— Перестарался, да?  
  
— Есть немного, — Арно шмыгнул носом. — Но, как я и говорил — я знал, на что шел.  
  
Валентин опустился в соседнее кресло.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Арно снова шмыгнул носом и скривился.  
  
— Ну, я еще у вас в офисе заметил на тебе странную штуку — вроде следа присутствия, только странного какого-то, — он сидел, зажимая нос платком, поэтому не видел, как в ответ на эти слова Валентин напрягся. — Ли я об этом не сообщил — просто отметил для себя как интересную деталь. Вчера — эх, не думал, что ты заметил — просто решил проверить. След был слабее. А сегодня — ну, ты пришел весь такой подавленный, я подумал, мало ли что, посмотрю…  
  
— Благодарю, что разъяснил мне мотивы своего поступка, — произнес Валентин. — Но и правда достаточно.  
  
— Да понял я уже. Не переживай.  
  
— Ты как? Сможешь пойти на встречу, или мне ехать самому?  
  
— Смогу, конечно, — Арно опустил голову, проверяя, остановилась ли кровь. И, не удержавшись, добавил насмешливо. — Но если мне вдруг станет плохо, придется тебе нести меня на руках.  
  
— Полагаю, с этой задачей я справлюсь.  
  
* * *  
  
В метро в это время было не так много людей, и они сели на свободные места в углу. Арно недовольно пробурчал, что собирается отдыхать «на правах раненого», и прикрыл глаза. Несмотря на то, что он понимал, что сам виноват, почему-то было дико обидно. Нет бы просто сказать, или рассказать… Да что он расскажет? Он — Светлый. А ты — Темный. Размечтался. Ничего он не скажет, потому что ты ему — никто. Навязанный Дневным Дозором напарник, который с тем же успехом может оказаться доносчиком Ли.  
  
Настроение совсем испортилось, а тут еще Марсель добавил — все-то он знает и замечает. Хотелось поморщиться от досады. А еще лучше разбить что-нибудь — отвести злость. Арно скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что свет в вагоне дважды мигнул. Интересно, это просто метро или он? Не разобрать, слишком много эмоций. Даже странно — сдался ему этот Придд, в самом деле? Подумаешь, Светлый. Подумаешь, напарник. Но тогда от чего настолько обидно и хочется, чтобы тот ему доверился, рассказал, что его мучает? А ведь мучает — для этого и телепатом быть необязательно.  
  
Арно задумался, вспомнив мысленный образ, который уловил от Валентина в момент, когда его коснулась высвобожденная энергия — кто-то явно старше него показывает Валентину-ребенку, как правильно делать какое-то совсем простенькое заклинание. Валентину при этом на вид лет двенадцать — самое время для инициации. Кто ввел его в Сумрак? Этот же человек? Интересно, кто он? Образ не был четким, поэтому Арно не смог разглядеть лица. Запомнился лишь спокойный, уверенный голос — «Еще раз, Вальхен, просто сосредоточься, у тебя все получится» — и ощущение, которое в тот момент испытывал сам Валентин — ощущение защиты и гордости от того, что он оказался Иным. Таким же, как и…  
  
Поезд слегка дернулся, и Арно неудачно задел ушибленное место на затылке об обшивку вагона. Это сбило с мыслей. Он еле заметно приоткрыл левый глаз, покосившись на Придда. Тот сидел, опустив голову, и разглядывал сложенные на коленях руки. Неожиданная тяга к озорству проснулась в Арно, и он, делая вид, что это — во сне, соскользнул немного в сторону, удобно пристроившись на плече Валентина. Стряхнет или позволит спать? Проверим? Арно ощутил, как напряглись мышцы под его щекой, а потом Валентин вдруг расслабился и, похоже, намеренно замер, не шевелясь, чтобы не помешать спать. Забавно. Арно чуть улыбнулся, а потом позволил себе расслабиться и задремать уже по-настоящему — плечо Валентина оказалось очень удобной подушкой.

* * *  
  
Валентин покосился на спящего на его плече Арно — почему-то вид растрепанных светлых волос вызывал улыбку. Он постарался не шевелиться, чтобы не тревожить. Разумеется, по закону подлости, тут же зачесалось правое ухо. Валентин подавил совершенно неуместное желание нервно рассмеяться. Улыбка быстро поблекла, стоило вспомнить слова Арно — надо же, почувствовал след присутствия.  
  
Валентин поднял левую руку и дотронулся до скрытой под рубашкой Эсперы. С точки зрения закона Иных, он не делает ничего запретного. С его собственной точки зрения — он отдавал себе отчет в том, что с каждым разом Сумрак забирает, впитывает частичку его силы в себя, отдавая ее… Но разве не это имел в виду Алва, говоря о защите? Ведь это можно использовать, если потребуют обстоятельства.  
  
«Нет, я не могу, — подумал Валентин, наблюдая за потоком людей, выходящим на одной из центральных станций. — Он — не вещь и не щит. И делаю я это не ради силы, как можно было бы подумать, а ради общения — единственно возможного для нас».  
  
Но в последние пару дней общение с живыми — с живым — тоже оказалось неплохим, разве не так? Валентин снова покосился в сторону Арно. Пожалуй, стоило признать это хотя бы себе самому — ему нравится работать вместе. С Арно интересно. Интересно и на удивление легко. Он охотно идет на контакт, он кажется искренним и… хорошим. Конкретно этого Валентин совершенно не мог понять. Арно слишком Светлый для Темного, как ни крути. Но при этом ему вроде бы нравится быть Темным, и он не испытывает никакой неприязни от того, кем является. Может, спросить?  
  
«Когда в последний раз ты интересовался кем-либо?» — подумал он вдруг.  
  
Пожалуй, и не вспомнить уже. Но с Арно почему-то хотелось общаться и хотелось узнать его поближе.  
  
А еще хотелось извиниться за свой поступок, но как?  
  
Почти приехали — механический голос сообщил о том, что следующая станция метро — Октавианская. Будить Арно не хотелось. Почему-то хотелось ехать так до конечной, а потом назад. А потом снова — потому что здесь и сейчас было настолько уютно, насколько Валентин давно не ощущал себя. Он с сожалением протянул руку и коснулся светлых прядей.  
  
— Арно.  
  
— Отвали, Ли. Еще пять минут, — сонно пробормотал тот.  
  
Валентин подавил улыбку и осторожно потряс его за плечо.  
  
— Арно, просыпайся. Мы приехали.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно широко зевнул и потер глаза, плетясь за Валентином по ступенькам к выходу. Работать не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось завалиться на диван в кабинете или еще лучше в собственную постель и проспать дня три. Надо же умудриться настолько крепко заснуть — а ведь изначально собирался просто понаблюдать за реакцией Валентина.  
  
— Хочешь перекусить? — поинтересовался Валентин, кивая на палатку сети закусочных «Даве-н-Порт» недалеко от метро.  
  
— А давай, — кивнул Арно. — Может, проснусь.  
  
— Снова не спал ночью? — Валентин приподнял бровь.  
  
— Спал, — хмыкнул Арно. — Только как-то неспокойно. А вообще я завис в наших электронных архивах где-то до трех утра, — признался он. — Искал информацию про всю эту муть, как ты и говорил. Ничего.  
  
— Я тоже ничего не нашел. Добрый день, два сэндвича с курицей, пожалуйста, и два апельсиновых сока.  
  
— Ты угощаешь? — усмехнулся Арно, принимая из рук Валентина сэндвич и пакет сока.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Извинение принято, — Арно широко улыбнулся в ответ на изумленный взгляд Валентина. — А в следующий раз будет моя очередь. Сначала шарахнуть тобой в стену, а потом купить еду. Эдакий брудершафт Светлых. Так говоришь, ничего нет?  
  
Валентин отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
На самом деле, стоило спросить Ли. Но тогда это выглядело бы так, словно Арно сам не способен справиться ни с чем, и сразу бежит за помощью к главе Темных. Поэтому Арно решил все же попробовать разобраться и действительно просидел несколько часов за ноутбуком, пытаясь выяснить про синий мох и аномалии, похожие на ту, в квартире Ричарда. Пожалуй, архивы подвели его настолько впервые в жизни. Даже сайты для Иных, видимые только им, не обладали подобной информацией. А раз «умный и начитанный» Валентин тоже ничего не нашел, значит, ничего и не было.  
  
— Я звонил Айрис сегодня утром, подтвердил встречу, — произнес Валентин, отпивая сок из пакета, пока они шли к автобусной остановке. — Она сказала нечто странное. Невозможное.  
  
Арно вопросительно вскинул брови.  
  
— Она сказала, что совсем недавно, буквально вчера вечером, видела брата.  
  
— Или ей так показалось, — предположил Арно, пожав плечами. — Мало ли, обозналась в толпе.  
  
— Не думаю, — возразил Валентин. — Айрис говорила уверенно. Интересно, может ли такое быть, что Окделл скрыл свое исчезновение этими странными следами, а сам занялся… а вот чем он занялся — хороший вопрос. Наш автобус. Идем.  
  
Арно скомкал обертку из-под сэндвича и выбросил в мусорную урну, а потом запрыгнул в автобус следом за Валентином.  
  
* * *  
  
На дверной звонок Айрис не отвечала. Валентин позвонил несколько раз, а потом попробовал набрать ей на мобильный.  
  
— Ничего? — Арно, нахмурившись, стоял рядом.  
  
— Ничего, — подтвердил Валентин, убирая телефон в карман. Ему послышалось, или из-за двери донеслась мелодия вызова, когда он набирал Айрис? Валентин постоял перед дверью, задумчиво разглядывая светлую обшивку, а потом вздохнул. — Есть два варианта. Идем через Сумрак либо открываем так.  
  
— Ты собрался вломиться в жилище Светлого оперативника? Завещание, если что, составил?  
  
Валентин нетерпеливо махнул рукой, стараясь объяснить — неясное чувство тревоги, возникшее после того, как Айрис не ответила на звонок, росло. Арно, казалось, почувствовал его настроение — помрачнел и вдруг скривился.  
  
— Слушай, давай так откроем? — попросил он. — Вдруг, если через Сумрак, там такая же… такое же? Я же не выдержу и буду долго ругаться, честное слово.  
  
Валентин приложил ладонь к двери, прислушиваясь. Внутри было тихо — в магическом плане тоже. На самой двери, кажется, ловушек не было. Арно, вообще-то, прав — обычно Иные любят защитить место жительства разными заклинаниями, и попробуй войди. Но Айрис, похоже, к таким не относилась.  
  
— Держи, — Арно протягивал ему две отмычки. — Они заколдованы, откроют все, вплоть до гайифских банковских ячеек.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Это — подарок друга! — вскинулся Арно. — Делать мне больше нечего, как воровством заниматься.  
  
— Благодарю, — Валентин завозился с замком. — Мне не хочется туда заходить, — признался он нехотя, когда раздался щелчок замка.  
  
— Мне тоже. Мы поэтому медлим, да?  
  
— Да. Иначе бы я сразу прошел через Сумрак, — Валентин повернул ручку вниз и потянул дверь на себя.  
  
Ощущение искаженного пространства нахлынуло сразу, накрыло волной обоих. Валентин словно сквозь туман услышал, как Арно ругается — как и обещал. Сказать, что здесь было плохо — не сказать ничего.  
  
«У Окделла это — что бы это ни было — было суточной давности. А здесь оно свежее, — мысль повлекла за собой другую, заставившую вздрогнуть. — Оно может быть рядом», — Валентин резко обернулся, оглядываясь.  
  
Ничего необычного помимо дикого ощущения неправильности и опасности не наблюдалось — снова ни следов борьбы, ни каких-либо странных деталей, ничего. Обычная квартира обычной девушки — почему-то увядшие цветы на подоконниках, затейливо подвязанные занавески, вырезки платьев из модных журналов рядом со швейной машинкой, несколько незавершенных выкроек. Рядом с бордовым куском бархата валялся мобильный телефон. Валентин молча указал на него Арно.  
  
— Стекло, — тот держался рядом, словно боялся отойти хоть на шаг. Впрочем, Валентин его не винил. — Посмотри на все через стекло.  
  
Воронки не было — не было ничего — о чем Валентин и сообщил. Арно неверяще уставился на него, а потом отобрал стекло и сам все осмотрел.  
  
— Насчет Сумрака — даже не проси, — он протянул стекло обратно и замотал головой. — Я не пойду.  
  
Валентин кивнул и, чуть помедлив, скрылся в Сумраке.  
  
Да, здесь то же самое, что и в квартире Окделла. Синий мох, облепивший все стены, пол и полоток. Растения на подоконнике были придавлены этим слоем.  
  
«Они поэтому завяли, — понял Валентин. — И произошло это совсем недавно».  
  
Вернулось ощущение опасности и тревоги, и он торопливо вышел из Сумрака. На этот раз Арно дождался его, но, судя по недовольному взгляду, ему хотелось бежать куда подальше.  
  
— Идем, — кивнул Валентин.  
  
Арно с облегчением выдохнул в ответ.

* * *  
  
— Мы сейчас куда? — Арно вертел в руках отмычки — подарок Берто, — стараясь успокоиться. Получалось не очень.  
  
Если от квартиры Окделла было просто паршиво, то от квартиры Айрис трясло и хотелось оказаться как можно дальше. Сам того не зная, Арно пришел к такому же заключению, что и Валентин — причина в том, что здесь все случилось совсем недавно, буквально меньше часа назад. Вот только хороший вопрос — а что именно случилось? Ничего хорошего — это-то понятно. Но вот что? Дело об исчезновении Окделла пора переименовывать в дело об исчезновении Окделлов, или здесь все же нечто иное?  
  
— Езжай домой. Вряд ли сегодня узнаем что-то новое. А я к Алве, — отозвался Валентин — они снова воспользовались метро, возвращаясь в центр. — Нужно посоветоваться. Все слишком странно.  
  
— Ага. Особенно учитывая то, что Айрис утверждала, что видела Ричарда.  
  
Они одновременно подняли головы и посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Ну что, кто произнесет вслух? — спросил Арно и криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Это был не Ричард Окделл, — Валентин неосознанно облизал потрескавшиеся губы. — Это мог быть не Ричард Окделл.  
  
Арно поежился.  
  
— Все плохо, да?  
  
— Смотря для кого.  
  
— Ну, для Ричарда и Айрис точно плохо. А для нас, — Арно пожал плечами. — Я понимаю только то, что ничего не понимаю.  
  
* * *  
  
Алвы на месте не оказалось, на звонки он не отвечал. Валентин раздосадовано поморщился, но в целом он даже ожидал чего-то подобного — глава Светлых часто отсутствовал по разным делам, иногда по несколько недель. Плохо только то, что никого не спросишь, к кому еще можно обратиться по делу Окделла. Хотя есть один человек, с которым Ричард, кажется, общался — тот самый, кто зашел к нему после их магической дуэли. Робер Эпинэ. Валентин его почти не знал, но попробовать стоило — нужный телефон нашелся в базе данных довольно быстро.  
  
В Олларии Робера не оказалось — выполнял задание в Барсине, но обещал вернуться завтра с утра. Валентин договорился о встрече — Робер согласился помочь и поговорить с ним.  
  
— Еще одна вещь, господин Эпинэ.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Полагаю, это прозвучит странно, но я ни в чем не уверен. Пожалуйста, по возможности, не открывайте двери никому, даже если вам покажется, что вы знаете этого человека. И будьте осторожны.  
  
— Вы говорите странные вещи, Валентин.  
  
— Приходится. Здесь произошли странные события — поэтому я и обращаюсь к вам.  
  
— Понятно, — Робер вздохнул в трубку. — Что ж, спасибо за предупреждение и до завтра.  
  
— Благодарю вас. Еще раз прошу прощения, что отвлек от дел.  
  
Они попрощались, и Валентин опустил трубку на рычаг.  
  
Его собственный кабинет, конечно, был совершенно не похож на кабинет Арно. У того все выглядело таким домашним и уютным — обжитым, привычным. Все эти плакаты музыкальных групп на стенах, разные магические вещи на полках, книги, компьютер с колонками на столе, даже диван в углу имелся. В кабинете Арно создавалось впечатление, словно это не рабочий кабинет, а его комната.  
  
У Валентина все было не так. Пара картин с видами города на стене, полки с книгами и аналитическими данными, два письменных стола из светлого дерева. Раньше на соседнем столе тоже стоял компьютер. Теперь больше нет. Интересно, Алва намеренно никого не переводит к нему в кабинет? Видимо, да. И, пожалуй, за это стоит быть благодарным. Только все равно слишком пусто. Может, поставить на второй стол какое-нибудь растение? Ему бы понравилось. Да и Арно бы понравилось — а то, если придет, скажет еще, что скукотища, а не кабинет… Точно. Арно. Как он мог забыть? Валентин потянулся к телефону.  
  
* * *  
  
— …понял. Сразу с утра — хорошая мысль, — Арно хмыкнул в трубку. — По крайней мере, если что-то случится снова, мы окажемся на месте.  
  
— Не нужно, — в голосе Валентина слышалась то ли усталость, то ли просто задумчивость — не разберешь по телефону. — Я надеюсь, что ничего не случится, и нам удастся поговорить с Робером.  
  
— Ну, я тоже. Ладно, до завтра.  
  
— До завтра, Арно.  
  
Арно отключил мобильный и зевнул — он и не заметил, как почти добрался до дома. Голова снова разболелась, напоминая о случившемся утром, и Арно недовольно вздохнул.  
  
Ключ легко повернулся в замке. Судя по запаху из кухни-гостиной, Ли уже дома. Ну и хорошо, будет с кем поболтать. Арно разулся, вымыл руки и вошел в гостиную. Лионель, собрав волосы в хвост, возился у плиты.  
  
— Как заправская домохозяйка, — заявил Арно и рухнул на диван лицом вниз. — Ох, и устал же я…  
  
Лионель помешал что-то в кастрюле, одобрительно кивнул, выключил плиту, а потом подошел к Арно и устроился на краю дивана рядом с ним. Арно мгновенно отреагировал и, развернувшись, устроил голову на бедре Ли, как обычно делал в детстве. Тот понимающе усмехнулся и машинально коснулся светлых прядей. В следующее мгновение усмешка поблекла, уступив место недоумению.  
  
— Кто это тебя так? И за что?  
  
Арно удивленно выдохнул, ощутив холод, а потом боль ушла.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он Лионеля, перевернувшись на спину и глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ну, — он замялся. — Валентин. За дело.  
  
— За дело?  
  
— Угу, — Арно виновато улыбнулся. — Я снова полез его сканировать. Ему не понравилось.  
  
— И за какими кошками ты к нему полез? — голос вроде и спокойный, но Арно стало неуютно.  
  
— Из-за следа присутствия, — неохотно признался он. — Заметил еще в первый раз, но не сказал тебе. Захотелось проверить, потому что присутствие казалось мне — как бы точнее выразиться — неживым. Ли, не сердись?  
  
Арно ощутил, как Лионель напрягся. В темных глазах мелькнуло изумление, затем почти сразу — понимание, и, кажется, неодобрение? Да что здесь происходит?  
  
— Больше года назад, весной, у Придда погиб старший брат, — Лионель внимательно посмотрел в глаза Арно. — Светлый Иной. Погиб он… плохо.  
  
Арно замер, уставившись на Лионеля в полнейшем неверии.  
  
— Быть того не может. Ты хочешь сказать, что Валентин кормит собой выходца?  
  
Как он раньше не додумался? Ведь чувствовал же, что след — неживой. С другой стороны, откуда он мог знать, что там у Валентина в семье.  
  
«А у тебя есть семья?»  
  
«Да. Но Иной — только я».  
  
Выходит, солгал? Хотя нет. Формально — нет. Ведь если его брат мертв, то да, получается, единственный Иной — Валентин. Но, если его брат мертв, и если он действительно стал выходцем, а Валентин видится с ним — вот это уже по-настоящему плохо. Подобное общение с погибшими близкими возможно, но цена достаточно высока.  
  
Арно читал о таких случаях. «Кормление выходца» подразумевало, что при каждой встрече с умершим тому передавалась часть силы человека, который с ним встречался. Если вовремя не прекратить встречи, постепенно наступает магическое угасание — Сумрак и выходец забирают все больше энергии, иногда вплоть до смерти или развоплощения. Разумеется, есть и обратная сторона — выходцев можно призвать и использовать как щит либо как оружие, если ситуация того потребует. Раньше так часто делали, иногда даже намеренно убивая членов семьи или друзей, а потом призывая подобным образом. Арно слышал, что Круг назад такое считалось нормальным, особенно в противостоянии со Светлыми.  
  
Формального запрета на общение с выходцами не существовало, но по негласному договору выходцы уже давным-давно не используются для своих целей. Они просто существуют на четвертом слое Сумрака. Если родственники хотят, чтобы выходец был окончательно упокоен, они обращаются в соответствующий отдел при Дозорах, и специально обученные маги проводят нужный ритуал.  
  
Но Валентин — какого Леворукого он творит? Если он встречается с братом, если это действительно так — и если он делает это часто — он же может лишиться магических сил. И ладно, если только этого, а не и жизни тоже. Но, минуточку. Арно посмотрел в глаза Лионелю. Тот наблюдал за ним со знакомым выражением лица — явно знал, что думает и чувствует в данный момент Арно.  
  
— Алва знает?  
  
Лионель кивнул.  
  
— Он ни за что бы не пропустил подобного под самым носом. К тому же, есть у меня одна мысль.  
  
— Какая?  
  
— Скажу, если сядешь по-человечески. У меня нога затекла.  
  
Арно нетерпеливо отполз в угол дивана.

— Джастин Придд — брат твоего Придда — был выдающимся магом второго уровня, — медленно произнес Лионель. — Алва возлагал на него большие надежды и обучал лично, а он берет учеников крайне редко. Чтобы наладить общение с выходцем и, тем более, иметь возможность вызвать его, нужно обладать определенными знаниями, как именно это делается. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
  
— Алва сам рассказал Валентину о том, как это можно устроить, — чуть помедлив, отозвался Арно. — Я думал, он — Светлый.  
  
— А я говорил тебе и раньше, что Светлый — не обязательно означает добрый и хороший.  
  
— И зачем это нужно Алве?  
  
Лионель пожал плечами.  
  
— Сотрудник, у которого есть мощнейшая защита и доступ к, так сказать, общине выходцев?  
  
— Как именно Валентин делает это?  
  
— Зачем тебе?  
  
— Я хочу знать.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ли!..  
  
— Нет, — голос стал тверже. — Тебе об этом знать не нужно. И спрашивать об этом Придда не нужно, как и отговаривать его от встреч с братом.  
  
— Мне оставить его медленно умирать? — сухо осведомился Арно.  
  
— Мне снова напомнить тебе о том, что ты — не Светлый, чтобы сразу кидаться всех спасать? — ответил Лионель вопросом на вопрос.  
  
Арно хмыкнул и резко отвернулся. Хотелось высказать Ли в лицо все, что он думает по этому поводу, но вряд ли в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл. Хотя, конечно, Ли сам напрашивается. Усиленно.  
  
— Ты можешь напомнить мне о том, как я стал Темным, — равнодушно начал Арно. — Я могу снова заорать, что ты не дал мне выбора. Ты можешь пожать плечами в ответ. Я могу хлопнуть дверью и не разговаривать с тобой несколько дней. Но, мне кажется, это было бы напрасной тратой времени. Поэтому давай притворимся, что эти самые несколько дней уже прошли, и забудем о данной теме.  
  
— Взрослеешь, — одобрительно-удивленно сказал Лионель, а потом продолжил более официально. — Идем за стол. За ужином расскажешь, что с расследованием. Насколько я могу по тебе судить, у вас проблемы?  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин остановился возле калитки, ведущей к их дому. Трехэтажный дом Приддов располагался неподалеку от Старого парка, почти в самом центре города. Семья Приддов всегда была довольно многочисленной, поэтому Вальтер Придд постарался, чтобы каждому досталось по собственной комнате — дом выглядел высоким и просторным. Разумеется, Валентин знал расположение окон наизусть — с лиловыми шторами на втором этаже — в спальне родителей, одно ярко освещенное слева — рабочий кабинет отца, два темных справа — спальни Ирэны и Габриэлы, обе теперь замужем и редко приезжают. А на третьем этаже еще четыре комнаты — его собственная, Клауса, Питера… и Джастина.  
  
Валентин привычно поднял голову, разглядывая крайнее левое окно. Теперь в нем никогда не бывает света. А сама комната — нетронута. Никто из них так и не нашел в себе силы выбросить вещи Джастина. Раз в неделю мама вытирала там пыль и мыла пол. Раз в неделю Валентин входил оттуда в Сумрак и подносил к губам Эсперу с миниатюрной фотографией брата. Раз в неделю он выходил оттуда из Сумрака и возвращался в свою комнату, где падал без сил на кровать, выжатый Сумраком настолько, что не оставалось сил даже заплакать.  
  
Валентин опустил взгляд на калитку и вздрогнул, когда рядом раздалось громкое требовательное мяуканье.  
  
— Ундина, — Валентин наклонился и поднял на руки трущуюся о его ноги пепельно-серую кошку. — Чего ты тут забыла, на улице? Идем домой.  
  
Кошка уставилась на него, кажется, с укором, словно спрашивая, почему он отпирает калитку ключом, а не идет через Сумрак, как они обычно делали с Джастином, просто потому, что обоим это казалось забавным. Нередко Ундина сопровождала их в Сумраке — кошки свободно перемещались по всем слоям, если хотели, и существовали одновременно везде.  
  
— Потому что теперь это бессмысленно, — пробормотал Валентин, отвечая на ее незаданный вопрос, и вздрогнул от собственных слов.  
  
Вечерами было хуже всего. Днем работа, а в последние дни общение с Арно и целиком захватившее их расследование. Но когда он возвращался вечерами домой, одиночество накатывало каждый раз с новой силой.  
  
«Прошло уже больше года. Общайся с живыми», — так сказал ему Джастин, но разве это возможно?  
  
«Это означает предать тебя. Предать память о тебе», — Валентин не произносил этого вслух, зная, что Джастин станет ругаться за подобные мысли.  
  
Войдя в дом, Валентин выпустил кошку из рук, щелкнул выключателем в прихожей и снял уличную обувь, после чего незаметно поднялся к себе. Из комнаты Клауса раздавались звуки очередной компьютерной игры. У Питера было тихо — хотя сегодня, кажется, у него дополнительные курсы по дриксен, и он придет домой поздно, вместе с мамой — она обычно отвозила его на курсы.  
  
— А уроки сделал? — спросил Валентин грозно, приоткрывая дверь в комнату Клауса. Тот подскочил, испуганно оглянулся, а потом фыркнул.  
  
— Ну, ты меня и напугал! — Клаус виновато покосился на неразобранный после школы рюкзак на кровати.  
  
— Все понятно, — резюмировал Валентин, скептически глядя на экран компьютера, где разворачивался очередной эпичный бой.  
  
— Ты отцу не говори, а? — попросил Клаус. — Я сейчас займусь, только уровень закончу. Успею еще до того, как мама приедет.  
  
Валентин хмыкнул и кивнул.  
  
— Только не забудь.  
  
— Когда это я забывал? — возмутился Клаус.  
  
В принципе, это было правдой — оценки у него в школе хорошие, что есть, то есть. Правда, самодисциплины никакой. Валентин неопределенно махнул рукой и вышел из комнаты.  
  
После душа Валентин переоделся в джинсы и футболку, которые обычно носил дома. Неожиданно подумалось, что Арно наверняка оценил бы подобный внешний вид. Валентин усмехнулся — он заметил, насколько скептически тот разглядывал его рабочий костюм. Собрав волосы в хвостик, Валентин спустился вниз, и на кухне столкнулся с отцом.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — привычно поздоровался он.  
  
Вальтер едва заметно кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Давно вернулся?  
  
— Полчаса назад.  
  
— Мать оставила тебе поесть в холодильнике. В морозилке есть мороженое. То есть, если Клаус все не съел.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
За прошедший год отец постарел лет на десять. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Валентину. Поседел отец давно, но глубокая складка между бровями и новые морщины появились именно после смерти старшего сына.  
  
Сам Валентин за этот год успел несколько раз пожалеть о том, что он — Светлый. Потому что убийцу Джастина хотелось прикончить самому, сделать нечто такое, чтобы он страдал не несколько лет в окружной тюрьме Багерлее, а вечно. Единственное, что тогда удержало Валентина от подобного поступка, было пришедшее вовремя сообщение от Алвы, что он может помочь.  
  
«Мне только лишиться еще одного Светлого не хватало для полного счастья, — мрачно заметил тогда Алва. — Не смей терять контроль над собой и становиться Темным. Лучше я расскажу тебе одну малоизвестную, но весьма интересную вещь».  
  
Валентин не знал, что с выходцами можно общаться — Алва объяснил, что данная информация в настоящее время является засекреченной и не распространяется среди Иных. Риски общения Валентину были разъяснены, но он все равно пошел на это. Потому что хотя бы так. Хотя бы что-то.  
  
— Как дела на работе?  
  
Для отца и остальных Валентин работал в обычном офисе аналитиком. В общем-то, это являлось правдой, за исключением того факта, что офис не был обычным.  
  
— Как всегда, — Валентин пожал плечами и вдруг покачал головой. — Хотя нет, не совсем. Я познакомился с одним человеком — он помогает мне в текущем… проекте — и, могу сказать, он произвел на меня сильное впечатление.  
  
— Чем конкретно? — Вальтер подлил себе апельсинового сока из пакета.  
  
— Сначала — экстравагантным внешним видом, — признался Валентин, еле заметно улыбнувшись и благодарно кивая, когда отец протянул наполненный соком стакан ему тоже. — А потом я заметил, что он умен, и что с ним действительно интересно работать.  
  
«И мне почему-то хочется знать о нем больше. Он совсем не похож на Темного».  
  
— Это хорошо, — отец уже давно не улыбался, но его голос потеплел. Он взглянул на настенные часы и вздохнул. — Мне нужно еще немного поработать, Вальхен. Скоро вернутся мать и Питер.  
  
— Хорошо. Что-нибудь нужно сделать по дому?  
  
Вальтер покачал головой.  
  
— Иди, отдыхай, — он неожиданно положил руку на плечо Валентина и ободряюще сжал пальцы. — Расскажешь мне потом подробнее про твоего коллегу?  
  
— Конечно, если тебе интересно, — Валентин чуть улыбнулся.  
  
Вальтер кивнул.  
  
— Разумеется, мне интересно. Ты же тоже мой сын, — а вот теперь голос у отца стал грустным.

* * *  
  
— Однако, — это было все, что Лионель сказал в ответ на отчет Арно обо всем, на что они с Валентином наткнулись за прошедшие дни.  
  
Арно отложил ложку в сторону и подлил себе холодного чая с лимоном и мятой из кувшина.  
  
— Это все, что ты имеешь мне сказать, о, великий, или я все же могу надеяться хоть на какой-нибудь совет? Просто я честно перерыл все, что мог, и не знаю, что еще можно сделать, и куда мне пойти, чтобы понять хоть что-то, — Арно развел руками.  
  
Лионель задумался на мгновение и медленно кивнул.  
  
— Я попробую разобраться, — сказал он. — И поищу информацию сам.  
  
— Получается, ты тоже о таком раньше не слышал? — прищурился Арно. — Серьезно, что ли?  
  
— Не слышал. Серьезно. Знаю, звучит странно от главы Темных, но это факт.  
  
— Вот же, — Арно раздосадовано цокнул языком. — Я как-то надеялся, что ты сразу поймешь, в чем дело, и разъяснишь мне.  
  
— Боюсь, это не тот случай. Воронка была только в первой квартире?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но при этом искажение пространства и мох — в обоих местах?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— При этом все ограничено пределами самих квартир?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Странно.  
  
Арно вздохнул.  
  
— Не было бы странно, я бы не ощущал себя идиотом настолько, насколько ощущаю. Валентин тоже ничего не нашел.  
  
— Завтра вы встречаетесь с… напомни, пожалуйста?  
  
— Эпинэ, кажется.  
  
— Ясно. Арно…  
  
— Я знаю, Ли, — Арно улыбнулся. — Мне кажется, более осторожным, чем есть, я уже не могу быть.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Ты так трогательно заботишься обо мне, — Арно ухмыльнулся, внимательно глядя на Лионеля.  
  
— Ну, я могу и перестать, конечно, и зажить жизнью, которой, как думают Иные, живет глава Темных.  
  
— Это какой? — заинтересовался Арно.  
  
— Ночные клубы, девочки на коленях, зловещий вид, не менее зловещий хохот, — пояснил Лионель. — Все это — в Сумраке, разумеется.  
  
— Какая любопытная картина, — Арно рассмеялся, представив. — Тебе не пойдет.  
  
— Почему? Слишком стар? — нарочито серьезным тоном поинтересовался Лионель.  
  
— Слишком серьезен. Ну, обычно. Сейчас-то ты дурака валяешь, но это потому, что со мной и дома.  
  
— Все-то ты про меня знаешь.  
  
— Не все, — Арно неожиданно стал серьезным и собранным. — Но я хотя бы понимаю, что знаю о тебе далеко не все. Но достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным — тебе действительно можно доверять. А такое редкость. Для Темного, разумеется.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин оглянулся, стоя в коридоре у двери, ведущей в комнату Джастина. Ни отец, ни мать не запрещали никому из них заходить туда, но каждый раз Валентин ощущал себя виноватым, что делает это. Может, потому, что у него была возможность поговорить с Джастином и увидеть его, а у других не было?  
  
Он тихо приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь. Кровать слева, письменный стол справа от окна. Шкаф для одежды, книжный шкаф, ящики с постельным бельем у кровати, на стенах — несколько плакатов и семейных фотографий. Валентин удивленно моргнул, узнав в одном из плакатов такой же, какой был и в кабинете Арно. Раньше он не обращал внимания на подобные мелочи.  
  
Валентин замялся, стоя посреди комнаты. Он был здесь совсем недавно, но… просто спросить больше не у кого. Вдруг хотя бы что-то?.. Он глубоко вдохнул, сосредотачиваясь, и погрузился в Сумрак. Рука привычно потянулась к цепочке Эсперы.  
  
Джастин возник постепенно, как и всегда, выходя на этот слой Сумрака. При виде Валентина он нахмурился, встревожено глядя в его лицо.  
  
— Ты зачастил ко мне. Это плохо.  
  
— Нет. То есть, я понимаю, но это не совсем так. Я хочу спросить тебя, — почему так трудно разговаривать о деле? Хочется просто пообщаться. Еще больше хочется прижаться и обнять, но до выходцев в Сумраке нельзя дотрагиваться, Алва объяснил это сразу. Иначе они, сами того не желая, забирают жизненную энергию — много и сразу. Но как же сложно каждый раз сдерживаться.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Джастин подошел ближе. Он выглядел как в день своей смерти — растрепанные волосы ниже плеч, джинсы, водолазка и серое пальто. Пальто он застегивал — наверно, чтобы не пугать Валентина каждый раз рваной раной в груди на месте сердца.  
  
— Возможно. То есть, да, случилось. Не со мной, но мне поручили одно весьма странное дело.  
  
Валентин рассказал Джастину в общих чертах о том, что они с Арно уже видели.  
  
— Как выглядел Окделл — Окделлы — я помню, — произнес Джастин, когда Валентин закончил. — Среди нас их нет, если ты думал об этом.  
  
— Хорошо. Уже что-то.  
  
— Это не значит, что они живы, — Джастин покачал головой.  
  
— Но, если они погибли, то явно плохо, следуя логике.  
  
— Или они погибли так, что от них не осталось ничего. В принципе.  
  
— Такое возможно? — Валентин нахмурился. В глазах уже слегка двоилось — нужно было убираться из Сумрака как можно скорее. Но…  
  
— Возможно, — Джастин заметил его состояние и стал говорить чуть быстрее. — Есть древние заклинания. Темные заклинания. Разные. Есть иные способы. Я не знаю всего, я просто читал об этом когда-то давно, либо слышал от Рокэ. Но скажу точно — раньше такого не случалось. Тебе нужно уходить, Вальхен — не спорь. Я подумаю над этим и, возможно, в следующий раз смогу сказать тебе что-то конкретное. Но ничего не обещаю.  
  
— Джастин, я…  
  
— Я понимаю, — Джастин протянул было руку к нему, но тут же отдернул назад, виновато улыбнувшись. — Прости, забываю иногда. Помнить становится сложно. Иди, Вальхен. И, пожалуйста, не грусти.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— Ты сможешь. Увидимся.  
  
Валентин вышел из Сумрака, привычно вернулся в свою комнату и устало опустился на кровать. Нужно поспать. Завтра рано вставать. Они с Арно договорились встретиться на станции метро Валентина — Арно подъедет туда и будет ждать на платформе.  
  
Почему-то от мысли, что он увидит Арно, на душе стало легче. Валентин перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза, улыбнувшись, когда Ундина с мурлыканьем запрыгнула к нему на подушку.  
  
* * *  
  
— Почему все Светлые живут в такой… так далеко? — уныло спросил Арно, когда Валентин назвал ему адрес Эпинэ.  
  
Арно неодобрительно покосился на подошедший к платформе поезд. Еще и время настолько раннее, что самый час пик, и в вагон не войти. Вообще роскошно. Валентин как-то рассеянно улыбнулся, явно думая о своем. Выглядел он усталым и каким-то слишком бледным.  
  
«И не просканируешь больше, — подумал Арно мрачно. — И не поговоришь. Не то что бы я думал, что Ли прав и нужно забыть об этом, просто я же вижу, что Валентин ничего не скажет, только нарвусь на очередное заклинание».  
  
— Не все, — ответил Валентин на реплику Арно. — Я живу возле Старого парка, а Алва, например, на улице Мимоз.  
  
— Это, несомненно, меняет дело, — хмыкнул Арно. — Я перефразирую — все Светлые, с которыми нам необходимо поговорить, живут в…  
  
— Я понял, — усмехнулся Валентин и замолчал. Опять не в настроении разговаривать, что ли? Эх, все же он временами зануда.  
  
— Я рассказал вчера Ли обо всех странностях, с которыми мы столкнулись, — сообщил Арно, когда они смогли втиснуться в вагон.  
  
Валентин вопросительно вскинул брови. Да, сегодня он точно не намерен болтать.  
  
— Ли обещал подумать и поискать информацию. С таким он тоже раньше не встречался и просил нас быть осторожнее.  
  
Валентин кивнул и отвернулся к окну. Ага, стены туннеля, несомненно, захватывающее зрелище. Арно зевнул и потер глаза. Он поймал на себе несколько недовольных взглядов — ошейник всегда привлекал взгляды, чаще всего неодобрительные, иногда заинтересованные. Арно мысленно хмыкнул — подумаешь, ошейник. Вон, слева сидит парень с ярко-синими прядями на голове, а у девушки рядом разноцветные татуировки на руках. А Валентин снова в костюме… Точно. Он же постоянно общается с выходцем, и, видимо, просто все время мерзнет. Как он раньше не сообразил?  
  
— Ты поговорил с Алвой?

Валентин отрицательно покачал головой. Сегодня он явно вознамерился общаться жестами.  
  
— Его не оказалось на месте, — соизволил объяснить он через несколько минут. Они проехали центр, и народу в вагоне немного поубавилось. — Я привлек… еще один источник, но тоже не могу сказать, будет ли информация полезной, и будет ли она вообще.  
  
У брата спрашивал, сходу понял Арно. Значит, опять вчера был в Сумраке. Оттуда и такой болезненный вид. Вот же…  
  
— Ясно, — теперь уже Арно отвернулся к окну. Пожалуй, стены туннеля действительно лучше, чем мысли, которые лезли в голову при виде бледного лица Валентина. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, одно, — ой, дурак. Арно, срочно, сейчас же заткнись, зачем ты это делаешь? Кому это нужно? Зачем?  
  
— Да? — Валентин посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты осознаешь последствия своих встреч с братом в Сумраке? Даже не думай, мы в общественном месте, — Арно хмыкнул, прекрасно понимая, что Валентин не станет использовать заклинания на виду у всех.  
  
— Кто тебе сказал? — глаза позеленели, или кажется? Ох, лучше бы казалось, ну зачем ты полез, ну не кретин ли? Кто тебя тянул за язык, говорил же Ли… нашелся психотерапевт хренов.  
  
Арно промолчал, и Валентин вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Ясно. Ваш глава.  
  
— Ли только упомянул о том, что твой брат погиб, — серьезным тоном пояснил Арно. — Об остальном я догадался сам.  
  
— Я все контролирую, — ого, и правда не стал использовать заклинания, еще и ответил. Чудеса случаются.  
  
— Угу, контролируешь. Как обычно это делают алкоголики и наркоманы или по-настоящему? — осторожно поинтересовался Арно.  
  
В глазах Валентина появилось удивление.  
  
— По-настоящему. По крайней мере, я так думаю, — уверенности в голосе не было. С другой стороны, лезть глубже не стоит. И так уже сказал достаточно. — Позволь задать встречный вопрос.  
  
Это еще какой? Арно насторожился, заподозрив неладное.  
  
— Позволю. Только когда пересядем на лиловую ветку. Следующая станция — Барсовы врата, пересадочная.  
  
* * *  
  
Злости больше не было — была усталость. И какое-то вялое любопытство — откуда он узнал? Впрочем, понятно, откуда. Мимо таких сильных магов, как глава Темных, подобные события не проходят. Валентину вдруг стало все равно. Ну, знает. Ну и пусть. В конце концов, это его личное дело. Но следующий вопрос Арно выбил почву из-под ног.  
  
«Угу, контролируешь. Как обычно это делают алкоголики и наркоманы или по-настоящему?» — о чем это он? Арно намекает на зависимость? Но от чего? От визитов к брату?  
  
«К мертвому брату», — услужливо подсказало подсознание.  
  
Или от присутствия Джастина, от общения с ним? А может, он и правда начал терять контроль? Валентин читал — Алва давал ему материалы о подобных случаях — когда люди становились именно что зависимыми от визитов к выходцам. Особенно, если речь шла о близких им умерших, часто — о любимых. Люди постепенно или сходили с ума, или Сумрак забирал их целиком — развоплощал. Кстати, интересная мысль, надо запомнить. Вдруг Окделлы развоплотились, поэтому их нигде нет? Пожалуй, следует подумать над этой возможностью. Хоть бы удалось поговорить с Робером — вдруг он располагает хотя бы какой-то информацией?  
  
Ну, а Арно… Валентину упорно не удавалось понять его. Ведь, в целом, какое ему дело до того, что и как делает с собой и своей жизнью Валентин? Арно же Темный, Леворукий его побери — Темный! Они не должны интересоваться душевными терзаниями Светлых. Они не должны смотреть вот так вот — с сочувствием, с искренним желанием помочь. Это, в конце концов, неправильно.  
  
«Я не понимаю тебя», — хотелось сказать ему прямо в лицо. Только это совершенно бессмысленно. Как передать свои ощущения, если даже сам толком не можешь оформить их в слова? Но можно спросить кое-что другое. Можно спросить кое-что напрямую, и будь, что будет.  
  
И Валентин решился. Он спросит об этом открыто. Тогда они будут квиты — информация за информацию.  
  
На лиловой ветке было свободнее, и они устроились на сидениях в середине вагона. Арно покосился на Валентина, явно не представляя, чего ожидать.  
  
— Ну, спрашивай, чего ты там хотел, — недовольно пробормотал он. — Время есть, пока еще приедем на Клементовскую. Это же почти конечная.  
  
— Хорошо, — Валентин облизал губы и медленно, выбирая слова, произнес. — Мне хотелось бы поинтересоваться — почему ты стал Темным. Твои поступки и некоторые слова смущают меня в том плане, что являются крайне нетипичными для поведения Темного, каким оно мне представляется. Ты настолько отличаешься ото всех. Почему ты — Темный?  
  
* * *  
  
Приехали. Арно еле сдержался, чтобы не скривиться, когда услышал вопрос Валентина. Ну, зато и правда квиты. Все верно, и все закономерно. Но что ответить? Потому что говорить правду — совсем не вариант.  
  
А правда была довольно простой и обыденной. Лионель дождался нужного момента и ввел Арно в Сумрак в таком настроении, что только Темным тот и мог стать. Хотя изначально предрасположенность у него была к Светлым Иным и, сам Лионель признался впоследствии, что давал девяносто семь из ста, что Арно станет Светлым.  
  
Лионель стал Темным после смерти отца, в пятнадцать. Это событие потрясло его настолько, что он, еще ничего не зная про Иных в то время, вступил в Сумрак. Мало того, что он стал Темным, так еще и оказался магом вне категорий.  
  
Едва став Иным, Лионель с некоторым разочарованием узнал, что Эмиль — обычный человек. А вот родившийся незадолго до смерти отца Арно тоже оказался Иным. Разумеется, еще неинициированным. Вот только имелась одна небольшая проблема. Лионель являлся главой Темных. В то же время Арно рос общительным, добрым и отзывчивым, всегда готовым помогать людям — предрасположенность к Светлым была очевидна. Но как может глава Темных позволить своему собственному младшему брату стать Светлым. Ведь в таком случае Арно пришлось бы делать выбор чуть ли не каждый день — на кого шпионить и кому быть верным. Семье или Светлым? И Лионель решил избавить себя и Арно от необходимости выбирать. Он терпеливо ждал и однажды, когда Арно пришел из школы в ужасном настроении, чуть ли не силой толкнул его в Сумрак, тем самым инициировав.  
  
Сначала Арно не очень понимал, что именно произошло и каковы последствия. Но потом, когда узнал больше про мир Иных и их жизнь, серьезно поссорился с Лионелем.  
  
«Ты лишил меня выбора! Зачем?» — Арно до сих пор помнил тот разговор до мельчайших подробностей.  
  
Обида оказалась настолько сильной, что Арно тогда ушел из дома, и несколько дней прожил у друга — у Берто. Потом он немного остыл и, заново обдумав сказанное, принял тот факт, что у Лионеля не было другого выбора, кроме как сделать его Темным — это первое. Что, вообще-то, Темные не обязательно должны быть плохими — это второе. И что Лионелю просто нужен человек, которому можно полностью доверять — это третье. А этот самый человек сидит и дуется, вместо того, чтобы учиться магии — какая разница, какой? Ведь все равно интересно. Арно еще немного посомневался, а потом вернулся домой, словно ничего не случилось. И спустя пару дней рассказал Лионелю, что, похоже, Берто — тоже Иной.  
  
Больше они темы инициации Арно не касались.  
  
Иногда, конечно, случались ссоры и обвинения, но Арно принял то, что есть, и быть Темным ему казалось нормальным. В конце концов, убивать невинных младенцев никто не заставлял, да и в целом, общаясь с сотрудниками Дневного Дозора, Арно со временем понял, насколько тонка грань между добром и злом, между Светлыми и Темными.  
  
Лионелю Арно доверял как самому себе, постепенно научившись понимать его лучше кого бы то ни было, и принимать его решения, подчиняясь без обид.  
  
Но иногда — редко, но бывало — ему становилось обидно за свою инициацию. Обидно за то, что это не было чудом, каким обычно для ребенка оказывается магия, а было неожиданностью, причем не самой приятной. Вон у Валентина — тут даже читать мысли не нужно, чтобы понять, что в Сумрак его провел брат. И что в том неясном, смутном видении тоже был брат. Наверняка предварительно все рассказал и объяснил про инициацию, чтобы Валентин точно стал Светлым и вообще… А Арно, по сути дела, без всяких предупреждений взяли и швырнули в мир Иных. Хотя Лионель и сделал это довольно поздно — когда Арно исполнилось пятнадцать. Дольше ждать было опасно, поскольку способности могли проявиться в любой момент, и Арно мог неосознанно вступить в Сумрак, не зная, как выйти обратно — и развоплотился бы, или еще что похуже.  
  
Но ничего этого не расскажешь Валентину. Не потому, что нельзя доверять — хотя и это тоже, ведь он Светлый — а потому, что не хочется об этом говорить. Потому что именно из-за знакомства с ним Арно снова начал думать о том, что мог бы стать Светлым. И из-за этого неосознанно злился на Валентина, хотя прекрасно понимал, что уж он-то здесь вообще ни в чем не виноват.

* * *  
  
Арно задумался в ответ на заданный вопрос — задумался серьезно. Валентин не торопил с ответом, понимая, что мог затронуть слишком личную тему.  
  
«Ну, он-то затронул, и легко».  
  
В итоге Арно медленно покачал головой, как-то растерянно и едва заметно улыбнувшись.  
  
— Знаешь, наверно, тебе мой ответ покажется банальным, — начал он. — Ну, это если ты ожидал каких-то тайн и великих откровений Темных. А ответ прост — так вышло. Полагаю, тебе и самому известны случаи, когда вступаешь в Сумрак в плохом настроении, а там — раз — и уже поздно, и ты Темный.  
  
Валентин кивнул в ответ. Явно не весь рассказ, но на правду похоже хотя бы частично. Тем более, такое действительно бывало, и даже не настолько редко, насколько могло показаться.  
  
— Да, о таких случаях я слышал. Значит, я не ошибся, подумав, что, сложись все немного иначе, ты мог бы оказаться Светлым?  
  
— Не ошибся, — Арно по-прежнему улыбался, но как-то натянуто. Похоже, не самая приятная тема. — Но, как видишь, я — Темный.  
  
— Но при этом совсем не похож на Темного, — неожиданно произнес Валентин, сам удивившись своим же словам. Зачем он это сказал?  
  
Арно удивленно хмыкнул, а потом вдруг улыбнулся уже совсем другой улыбкой — искренней и теплой.  
  
— Спасибо. Приятно слышать от Светлого. Кстати, когда выйдем на станции — я по карте смотрел, там рядом «Старбергс». Не хочешь своего любимого шадди-мокка? А то моя очередь угощать.  
  
— Хочу, — чуть подумав, согласился Валентин. — Но лучше после того, как разберемся с делами. Не хочется медлить, учитывая то, как получилось в прошлый раз.  
  
Он отметил, что Арно помрачнел и одновременно собрался после этих слов.  
  
— Ты прав, — сухо отозвался он. — Наблюдать синюю муть и искажение мне тоже больше совсем не хочется.  
  
* * *  
  
Вопреки всем опасениям, Эпинэ открыл дверь, как только они позвонили. Арно не сдержал вздох облегчения, чем заработал неодобрительный взгляд Валентина. Тот вежливо поздоровался с Эпинэ и представил Арно своим напарником. Эпинэ коротко кивнул обоим и пропустил в квартиру. Выглядел он как типичный сотрудник Ночного Дозора, прямо как из анекдотов Берто про Светлых. А именно — словно не спал уже несколько ночей подряд, гоняясь за каким-нибудь нарушившим порядок Темным. Квартира Эпинэ отличалась простотой и минимальным количеством мебели — кровать, стол, стул — он же, судя по всему, шкаф. Ни тебе картин на стенах, ни хотя бы одного растения на подоконнике.  
  
Арно любопытства ради попробовал сканировать Эпинэ. Ничего особенного — четвертый уровень, основной элемент — огонь. Хм, а по нему и не скажешь. Внешне — скорее угли, причем давно погасшие. Арно опустился рядом с Валентином на убранную кровать — Эпинэ сам предложил, поскольку устроиться больше было негде. Сам он устроился на стуле, предварительно принеся из кухни бутылку минеральной воды и три стакана — все разные — для них.  
  
— Чем я могу вам помочь? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Валентин, вы упоминали, что дело касается Дикона?  
  
— Да, — Валентин отпил воды и задумчиво повертел стакан в руках. Арно тоже отпил, на этот раз даже ничего не проверяя — Эпинэ выглядел кем угодно, но не человеком, который станет травить собеседников, Светлые они или Темные. — Дело касается обоих Окделлов.  
  
— И Айрис тоже? — Эпинэ как-то разом подобрался и нахмурился, глядя на Валентина. — Что с ней?  
  
— Мы точно не знаем. В этом и кроется проблема. Оба Окделла бесследно исчезли. Айрис, насколько мне известно, исчезла вчера утром. Ричард — раньше. Поэтому на данный момент меня интересует именно он — нужна любая информация. Как давно вы его видели?  
  
А Эпинэ явно не по себе после упоминания Айрис. Что-то знает? Или дело в чем-то другом?  
  
— Я видел его примерно… дней пять назад, — немного подумав, ответил Эпинэ. — Он вел себя и выглядел как обычно. К сожалению, большего я вам не сообщу — мы встретились на работе, поздоровались и разошлись по своим делам. С того момента я его не видел.  
  
Ну вот, и что теперь? Очередной тупик? Неужели зря сюда потащились? Арно подавил вздох, хотя вдруг захотелось послать это дело к Леворукому, запереться в своем кабинете и весь день заряжать магические предметы заклинаниями, не думая ни о чем. Единственное, что остановило Арно от того, чтобы уйти прямо сейчас, была мысль, что тогда он, вполне возможно, больше не увидит Валентина. Ну да, ну да, еще скажи, что ты его другом решил стать, и что он тебе начал нравиться. Хороший анекдот, Берто оценит.  
  
— На самом деле, если вы хотите узнать о Диконе больше, то вам лучше поговорить не со мной.  
  
Арно насторожился, подозрительно покосившись на Эпинэ со своей стороны кровати.  
  
— А с кем? — Валентин откуда-то вытащил свой телефон, готовясь записать данные. Ему бы в полиции работать, следователем или там кем еще. Такой всегда аккуратный, в костюме, располагающий — любые свидетели сразу вспомнили бы все, что угодно. Арно удивился сам себе — откуда подобные мысли? И все же, интересно, носит ли Валентин что-нибудь помимо костюмов хотя бы дома.  
  
— У нас есть общий друг, обычный человек, не Иной, — принялся объяснять Эпинэ. — Его зовут Альдо Ракан. Дикон очень давно и близко с ним общается. Я тоже знаком с Альдо, но в последнее время мы редко видимся — я почти всегда занят, да и у него свои дела. А вот Дикон видится с ним чуть ли не каждый день.  
  
— Вас не затруднит назвать его адрес?  
  
Эпинэ назвал.   
  
«Ну, хотя бы не на другом конце города, и на том спасибо», — первое, что подумал Арно.  
  
— Альдо живет один, из родственников у него только бабушка, но она несколько лет назад вернулась в Алат. А Альдо остался в Олларии.  
  
— Благодарю за информацию, господин Эпинэ, — кивнул Валентин. — Что-нибудь еще? Нам важные любые детали.  
  
Эпинэ снова задумался, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Хорошо. Позвольте вас еще раз поблагодарить, — Валентин поднялся и пожал руку Эпинэ. Арно отставил пустой стакан на подоконник за неимением других подходящих мест и тоже протянул руку.  
  
— Если подумать, — вдруг добавил Эпинэ, когда они стояли в коридоре, собираясь уйти. — Мы обычно созванивались с Альдо пару раз в неделю, но сейчас я ничего не слышал от него уже недели две или больше. Хотя, возможно, он просто занят. Такое уже бывало раньше.  
  
Арно обменялся взглядом с Валентином.  
  
«Только не еще одно».  
  
— Понятно, — Валентин рассеянно поправил волосы. — Что ж, попробуем поговорить с господином Раканом. Хорошего вам дня, господин Эпинэ.  
  
* * *  
  
— Ну что, прежде чем мы потащимся искать новые неприятности, зайдем выпить по чашечке шадди?  
  
Валентин кивнул, погруженный в размышления. Про Альдо Ракана он раньше не слышал, что совсем не удивительно, если тот не Иной. Да и самого Робера знал не сказать, что близко — Светлый, работает под началом Алвы, и именно он тогда пришел разбираться, когда они с Ричардом затеяли дурацкую дуэль. Скорее всего, если бы не Робер, дело пошло бы дальше, и обоим влетело куда серьезнее. А так — отделались выговором и укоризненным взглядом самого Робера.  
  
— Слушай, а чего он так странно среагировал на упоминание Айрис? — вдруг спросил Арно, когда они устроились в прохладном кондиционированном зале кофейни.  
  
— Странно? — Валентин непонимающе посмотрел на Арно. — А, это, — он чуть улыбнулся. — Просто Робер уже несколько лет пытается за ней ухаживать. А Айрис каждый раз ему отказывает. Об этом весь офис давно знает, даже я, как видишь, в курсе.  
  
— А обычно не в курсе?  
  
— Обычно мне все равно.  
  
— Из-за брата?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
— Я… когда ты устроил ту волну, — Арно отвел взгляд в сторону. — Я уловил образ, как кто-то учит тебя заклинанию. Это был он?  
  
— Да, — удивился Валентин. — Ты уловил мою мысль?  
  
— Скорее воспоминание. Прости, я ненамеренно.  
  
— Ничего. То есть, — Валентин невесело усмехнулся. — Еще недавно мне такое явно не понравилось бы.  
  
— Но?..  
  
— Но?  
  
— Что-то изменилось?  
  
— Но теперь, полагаю, я стал больше доверять тебе, — просто ответил Валентин.  
  
Судя по выражению лица Арно, тот потерял дар речи.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Робер подумал, что это вернулись Придд и Савиньяк — забыли что-то спросить. Ведь прошло буквально несколько минут с тех пор, как они ушли. Поэтому он открыл без колебаний.  
  
— Вам еще что-то нужно, ребята? — спросил он и замер на пороге. По спине пробежал холодок, а внутри неприятно заныло.  
  
Робер прекрасно помнил слова Валентина насчет Окделлов. Поэтому его первой мыслью было бежать от… (существа? нечисти?) этого перед дверью. Но куда? И, главное, вдруг это все же?.. Ведь может такое быть?  
  
— Айрис? — неуверенно начал он. — Я думал, ты пропала.  
  
Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и шагнула в квартиру, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
  
— Вот видишь, не все, с кем нам необходимо поговорить, живут далеко.  
  
Арно лишь усмехнулся.  
  
— Не все. Наверно, потому что этот парень — не Иной.  
  
Они остановились у входа в жилой дом — небольшая новая трехэтажка, песочного цвета, кирпичная, забор вокруг территории, газон и голубые ели. Неплохое место, да и до золотой ветки метро всего десять минут пешком.  
  
— А где живешь ты? — неожиданно поинтересовался Валентин, разбираясь с домофоном на калитке.  
  
Арно удивился, но не подал виду. Однако. Вдруг разговорился? Это с чего бы? Но все равно стало приятно. Как и от недавних слов Валентина, что он ему доверяет. Здорово, Леворукий подери! И не потому, что втерся в доверие к Светлому, а потому что Валентин. Потому что вот нравится Арно с ним работать. Кто бы мог подумать, что не самое приятное поначалу задание Ли окажется таким. Нет, конечно, само расследование Арно по-прежнему не нравилось, и все это казалось крайне странным и подозрительным, но напарник его устраивал целиком и полностью.  
  
— Мы с Ли — в верхней части алой ветки, — сказал Арно, пока Валентин отпирал замок подъезда. — Станция Созвездие Оленя. Там еще рядом площадь Упавшего Оленя. Знаешь, где один из притоков Данара?  
  
— Не боишься, что только что выдал Светлому адрес главы Темных?  
  
Арно хмыкнул и остановился у нужной двери.  
  
— Ну, возвращая твои же слова — я тебе доверяю. Кроме того, точный адрес я и не называл.  
  
«А вот ты сказал, что Алва живет на улице Мимоз. Я запомнил. Интересно, запомнил ли ты сам, что проговорился. Впрочем, неважно».  
  
— Благодарю, — Валентин улыбнулся, а потом нажал кнопку звонка.  
  
Ничего. Арно закусил губу. Мучительно не хотелось вступать в Сумрак и в очередной раз оказываться в гуще аномального мха. Валентин поморщился — похоже, думал о том же.  
  
— Отмычки с собой?  
  
— О, ты оценил их пользу?  
  
— В данном расследовании — несомненно.  
  
Замок щелкнул, и оба вошли в квартиру, заранее готовясь к малоприятному ощущению искажения. Остановившись посреди прихожей, Валентин и Арно переглянулись.  
  
— Ты тоже?..  
  
— Ага. Ничего.  
  
— Так, подожди немного.  
  
Валентин скрылся в Сумраке, а через мгновение появился. На лице отразилось недоумение.  
  
— Ты не поверишь.  
  
— Да ладно, — Арно тут же сам вступил в Сумрак. Надо же. И правда ничего. Обычная квартира, мха нет вообще, никакого мерзкого ощущения тоже нет. Арно вышел из Сумрака, оказавшись в гостиной. Валентин кивнул ему из прихожей, закрыл дверь и подошел. — Слушай, может, мы зря так? — Арно задумчиво огляделся. — Может, парень просто ушел куда-то — за покупками там или по делам?  
  
— Не думаю, — отозвался Валентин, стоя у компьютерного стола. Он провел пальцем по клавиатуре и показал Арно. — Смотри, какой здесь слой пыли. Компьютером явно не пользовались, причем довольно долго. Недели две как минимум, насколько могу судить.  
  
— Тьфу ты, — Арно скривился. — Достали эти загадки и исчезновения. Но, если этот Ракан тоже испарился, где искажение, тошнота и мох?  
  
— Не знаю, — Валентин уже осматривал комнату через Лунное стекло, а потом покачал головой. — Следов заклинаний нет. Идем, проверим спальню.  
  
В спальне заклинаний тоже не оказалось. Внимание Арно привлекло другое — на широкой, заправленной атласным белым покрывалом постели валялось несколько раскрытых книг и исписанных листов. Одна из книг была явно очень старой — объемная, с сероватыми страницами, в кожаном с золотом переплете.  
  
— Не может быть, — Арно смотрел на книгу, не в силах поверить. Ли рассказывал, давным-давно, но… — Откуда у него, если он не Иной, Кубьерта?  
  
— Что? — Валентин недоверчиво уставился на книгу. — Но это же…  
  
— Это же, — Арно подошел к постели, разглядывая книгу издали, не решаясь потрогать. — Именно что это же.  
  
— Кубьерта. Откуда?  
  
— Не знаю. Но она — подлинная. Ты только взгляни на переплет. Это настоящее золото на буквах.  
  
Арно знал от Ли про гоганов. Народ, пришедший Круги назад из морисских земель. Народ, почти целиком состоящий из Иных. У них были свои обычаи. Они никогда не вмешивались в противостояние Темных со Светлыми и предпочитали сохранять нейтралитет. При этом гоганы тщательно скрывали ото всех свои знания — древние знания Иных — и тщательно охраняли обычаи и традиции. То, что у человека — обычного человека, не гогана и не Иного! — на постели лежала священная книга этого народа, было немыслимо. Еще более немыслимым казалось то, что ее, по всей видимости, этот самый человек читал, и не раз, судя по пометкам в блокноте рядом.  
  
— Арно. По-моему мы определенно что-то нашли, — Валентин уже вовсю изучал заметки, перебирая беспорядочно разбросанные листы бумаги и блокноты.  
  
* * *  
  
Это было невозможно. Все эти заметки и обрывки цитат, Кубьерта — неужели человек может пойти на подобное, чтобы?.. Валентин неверяще пересматривал записи. Арно задумчиво смотрел на гоганскую книгу, словно сомневался в реальности происходящего.  
  
— Он хотел стать Иным.  
  
— Что? — Арно встрепенулся и уставился на Валентина.  
  
Тот поднял записи, которые изучал.  
  
— Этот Альдо Ракан — он хотел стать Иным, — повторил Валентин. — Здесь есть все, Арно. Все эти записи — о заклинании, которое позволяет обычному человеку стать Иным.  
  
Ничего не скажешь, просто находка года. Алва бы оценил. Сколько людей могут похвастаться тем, что видели Кубьерту вблизи? Валентин не помнил ни одного. О книге он знал исключительно благодаря Алве, точнее, благодаря доступу к его личной библиотеке, в которой числились весьма занимательные тайные энциклопедии с запрещенной информацией, в том числе по выходцам. Там же упоминалась Кубьерта, но лишь упоминалась. Гоганы тщательно хранили свои тайны, и подробной информации о книге не было, лишь гравюра с описанием внешнего вида. Тогда возникает вполне закономерный вопрос — как книга попала к Альдо Ракану?  
  
— Это же невозможно, — Арно стоял у окна, нахмурившись и глядя на бумаги, разбросанные по постели.  
  
— Возможно, если знать, как, — возразил Валентин и кивнул на Кубьерту.  
  
— Гоганская магия?  
  
— Именно. Для того, чтобы стать Иным, нужно войти в Сумрак. Здесь, похоже, есть вся необходимая информация. Из выписок совершенно ясно, что господин Ракан изучал именно это заклинание в Кубьерте.  
  
— Подожди, — Арно поднял руку. — Вопрос. Откуда он вообще узнал об Иных, если он — человек?  
  
— Полагаю, от Окделла, — Валентин чуть поморщился. — Рассказывать людям о существовании Иных крайне нежелательно, хотя и не запрещено напрямую. Раз они были близкими друзьями, скорее всего именно Окделл поделился такой информацией.  
  
— А дальше что?  
  
— Ну, развоплотиться он не мог. В истории подобных случаев не зафиксировано, да и опять же прямого запрета на рассказы об Иных не существует.  
  
Валентин снова поморщился, и Арно недоуменно моргнул.  
  
— Я лезу не в свое дело — опять, знаю — но что между вами произошло?  
  
— Магическая дуэль, — сухо пояснил Валентин.  
  
— И все?  
  
Валентин неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, а причина дуэли?  
  
— Личная.  
  
— Удивительно подробный ответ.  
  
Валентин промолчал и снова вернулся к записям Альдо.  
  
Рассказывать об Окделле не хотелось, особенно здесь. Не до этого. Но воспоминание о том, как тот оскорбил Джастина — память о нем — неприятно царапнуло. Валентин не смог удержаться тогда и бросил вызов на дуэль. Только потом, когда эмоции схлынули, он понял, что сглупил — ведь Окделла, как-никак, учил сам Алва. Пожалуй, тогда повезло обоим — отделались незначительными повреждениями. Могло быть куда хуже. Но Окделлу те слова Валентин так и не простил. Он выдохнул и усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на более интересном, а именно — на Кубьерте.  
  
Арно не касался книги, да и сам он пока еще не успел ничего сделать. Может быть, правильно? Потому что конкретно это как раз неизвестно, можно ли ее вообще открывать, или книга защищена? Лучше уточнить, чем разбираться потом с последствиями. Валентин достал телефон.  
  
— Кому звонишь?  
  
— Алве, — коротко ответил он. — Алло, господин Алва? Да, это я. У нас крайне необычная находка, и мне хотелось бы посоветоваться. Это книга. Не просто книга. Речь идет о подлинной Кубьерте. Я хотел бы доставить ее к вам, но мне нужно знать, стоит ли ее касаться, или она находится под защитой? Вы не знаете?

* * *  
  
Вот же. Валентин сразу сообразил, что делать, а ты? То-то Ли обрадуется, узнав, что тебе в руки попала такая ценная вещь, а ты добровольно отдал ее Светлым. Арно торопливо потянулся за собственным телефоном.  
  
— Ли? Быстро сюда. У нас в руках Кубьерта. Куда? Сейчас скажу.  
  
Валентин скептически покосился на него, услышав, кому он звонит, но Арно лишь усмехнулся в ответ.  
  
— Решил столкнуть наших глав здесь? — равнодушно поинтересовался Валентин.  
  
— Не думаю, что Ли понравилось бы, если бы я промолчал про Кубьерту, — буркнул Арно. — Так что уж извини.  
  
— Ничего, — по-прежнему ровно отозвался Валентин. — Алва тоже приедет. Подождем. К тому же, книгу все равно нельзя трогать.  
  
— Замечательно. В таком случае, давай осмотрим квартиру. Может, найдем еще какие зацепки. Например, откуда у Ракана эта книга, и как он связан с гоганами?  
  
— Похоже, ответ здесь, — Валентин кивнул на небольшой стол возле кровати. На нем стояла фотография в золотистой рамке.  
  
Арно прищурился, разглядывая снимок. Парень — самоуверенный, светловолосый, с голубыми глазами. А рядом — худенькая рыжая девушка.  
  
— Гоганни, — ахнул Арно. — Серьезно?  
  
— Скулы и нос очень характерны для гоганов. Не говоря о цвете волос. Комплекция, конечно, неподходящая, но ставлю на то, что это она принесла Кубьерту.  
  
— Но зачем?  
  
— Ради того, кто дорог, как бы глупо это ни звучало, — Валентин перевернул фотографию.  
  
«Блистательному от недостойной», — гласила надпись на снимке.  
  
Арно задумчиво оглядел комнату.  
  
— Как ловко этот Альдо все устроил.  
  
— Думаешь, он не был искренен в своих чувствах?  
  
— Не знаю. Но, слушай, ну, нашел он заклинание. Ну, использовал его. Дальше-то что? Куда он делся?  
  
Валентин медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Не все так просто, — он опустился в белое кресло рядом с кроватью. Арно устроился на соседнем пуфике. — Это же запрещенная магия. Следовательно, существует огромный риск и высокая вероятность того, что все пойдет не так.  
  
— Под «не так» подразумевается?..  
  
— Развоплощение, провал на какой угодно слой Сумрака и прочее.  
  
Арно передернул плечами. Не самые радужные перспективы. Учитывая, что слои Сумрака отнюдь не безобидны. Ладно первый, там все Иные как дома, и обычно ничего особенного, кроме мерзко звенящих комаров, нет. На втором уже интереснее, движущиеся тени и больше цветов, но при этом ты сам словно замедлен — сложно двигаться и применять магию, кроме как если ты — вне категорий. На третьем — холодно и темно. Арно бывал там с Ли пару раз, но ему не понравилось, и самостоятельно лезть туда он не решился бы. Да и зачем? Дальше третьего он не забирался, но знал, что на четвертом обитают выходцы — оттуда в первый слой приходит брат Валентина. На пятом и шестом, кажется, нет ничего живого. А вот на седьмом обитают Изначальные твари. Арно помнил, что, когда Ли рассказывал ему про слои, то твари жутко напугали его. Правда, Ли говорил, что они не могут находиться на других слоях Сумрака, поэтому в мир людей не проникнут.  
  
«А что после седьмого слоя? — спросил тогда Арно. — Что дальше?»  
  
Лионель задумался.  
  
«Говорят, дальше — другой мир. Наш мир — всего лишь бусина Великого Ожерелья миров. И под седьмым слоем Сумрака уже находится другой мир Ожерелья».  
  
«А туда можно попасть?»  
  
«Можно, конечно. Но вернуться уже не получится. Говорят, однажды именно туда пришлось уйти одному из Великих — Ринальди Светлому».  
  
— Мне Ли рассказывал, — произнес Арно вслух, глядя в окно. — Про слои Сумрака. Помню, мне было одновременно жутко любопытно и жутко страшно. Тебе обо всем этом тоже рассказывал брат?  
  
— Джастин всегда объяснял очень хорошо, — тихо сказал Валентин. — Я до сих пор помню все его уроки.  
  
— Это удачно, — кивнул Арно. — А было бы еще лучше, если бы нам кто-нибудь сказал, что конкретно случилось с Раканом, и как это связано с исчезновением вашего Окделла. А в том, что оно связано, я не сомневаюсь.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин замялся. С одной стороны, давно хотелось применить теоретическое знание на практике. С другой, заклинание довольно затратное по силам, и стоит ли его применять, если Алва все равно скоро приедет и разберется?  
  
Эта мысль решила дело. Почему-то вдруг захотелось разобраться самому, а, может, в нем взыграло какое-то необъяснимое чувство соперничества? Желание доказать Арно, что он и в состоянии со всем справиться? Почему бы и нет. Расследованию это точно не помешает, скорее наоборот, могут открыться неизвестные детали.  
  
— Я могу посмотреть, что случилось с Альдо Раканом.  
  
— Как? — похоже, Арно сразу заинтересовался.  
  
Валентин поднялся с кресла.  
  
— Есть одно заклинание. С его помощью можно увидеть отголоски того, что происходило в прошлом. Разумеется, сравнительно недавнем прошлом — не больше двух-трех недель. Нам подходит. Правда, ощущения при использовании могут быть малоприятными для окружающих, — предупредил Валентин. — Кроме того, это заклинание не всегда можно применить. Только в тех случаях, когда нет следов других заклинаний, и когда в Сумраке не наблюдается аномалий, наподобие того мха или искажений.  
  
— Хуже, чем в тех квартирах, не будет, — отмахнулся Арно и тоже поднялся. — Давай.  
  
Валентин кивнул и сосредоточился. Быстро произнес нужные слова, а потом резко сомкнул ладони. В комнате разом потемнело — они с Арно оказались в пространстве, похожем на негатив фотографии. Размытые очертания предметов в густой темноте и полное отсутствие звуков. Звенящая тишина заполнила собой все. Джастин говорил, что тишина — самое неприятное в этом заклинании, потому что она окутывает, обволакивает, и через некоторое время начинает давить на сознание.  
  
«Почему так тихо?» — спросил тогда Валентин.  
  
«Полагаю, потому что ты оказываешься в своеобразном отражении прошлого, — ответил Джастин. — А прошлое — безмолвно, поскольку оно уже закончилось».  
  
Валентин вынырнул из воспоминаний и прищурился, стараясь привыкнуть к темноте. Рядом с постелью проявился неясный силуэт — кажется, парень, который листал книгу и кивал сам себе, запоминая. Силуэт, в отличие от предметов, не был контуром в темноте, а состоял скорее из бликов энергии — как цветная пыль, подумалось Валентину. Сам он наблюдал заклинание впервые, хотя до этого читал о нем и знал, что Джастин применял его несколько раз в ходе работы.  
  
Парень — судя по всему, Альдо — направился к двери, отложив книгу на постель. На то самое место, где они ее и нашли. Валентин последовал за ним. Он скорее ощутил, чем услышал легкие шаги Арно за спиной. Его присутствие успокаивало. Альдо вышел в гостиную, где у окна находился еще один силуэт из цветной пыли. Похоже, та самая девушка с фотографии. По лицам сложно понять — нечеткие мерцающие блики. Альдо подошел к ней и что-то сказал — звуков не было, но Валентин ориентировался по жестам. Та закивала и торопливо вскочила со стула.  
  
Оба остановились в середине комнаты, и Альдо сложил руки каким-то особым жестом, а она повторила движение.  
  
«Нужен проводник, — внезапно догадался Валентин. — Эта девушка — она не только украла для него Кубьерту. Она провела его в Сумрак. Тот факт, что книгу никто не унес, и она осталась лежать на постели, подтверждает, что девушка исчезла вместе с господином Раканом. А как именно, мы наблюдаем сейчас».  
  
Все происходило так, словно Валентин видел давно заученную сцену — движения и, судя по всему, заклинания пары были на удивление слаженными. Постепенно раскрывающаяся воронка энергии — магия — окутывала обоих. Все близилось к завершению, когда изображение вдруг начало таять, теряя четкость.  
  
Сумрак поглощал их, понял Валентин. Но не так, как обычно при развоплощении. Выходит, иной слой? Они попали не на первый слой, а… куда? Валентин развел ладони, прекращая действие заклинания.  
  
— Ничего себе, — Арно растерянно моргал рядом, снова оказавшись в привычной реальности.   
  
— Они не совсем развоплотились, — Валентин выдохнул, ощущая странную, несвойственную ему слабость после применения заклинания. — Здесь нечто иное.  
  
Голова слегка кружилась. Этого еще не хватало. Ведь совсем недавно он мог?..  
  
«Цена этой возможности высока, Валентин, — вспомнились слова Алвы. — Мне не хотелось бы заранее пугать тебя, но магические силы постепенно будут уходить. Разумеется, если использовать слишком часто».  
  
А ты использовал, и еще как. Будь искренним хотя бы с самим собой — ты вызывал его не раз в месяц, как говорил Алва, а каждую неделю.  
  
«А знал ли Алва о том, что ты делаешь? — всплыла мысль. — Знал ли он о том, что ты не удержался и переступил через все запреты?»  
  
Джастина винить нельзя — он не контролирует зов, всего лишь является на него. Тем более, он может и не помнить, как много времени прошло с той или иной встречи. Валентин знал с его слов, что выходцам бывает тяжело помнить то, что было при жизни. Большинство забывает даже самых близких. Такие, как Джастин, скорее исключение. Что ж, вот и пришло время расплаты за эти визиты в Сумрак.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Арно встревожено смотрел на него. Почему он всегда все замечает? Хотя его так учили. Точно так же, как и самого Валентина.  
  
— Да, — Валентин не спешил подняться, но голова, вроде, перестала кружиться.  
  
— Ничего так заклинание, — одобрил Арно, опустившись рядом. — Познавательное.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Выходит, обоих поглотил Сумрак. Но как это связано с Окделлом?  
  
Валентин медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Полагаю, для начала придется разобраться с Кубьертой.

* * *  
  
Ли появился почти одновременно с Алвой. Усмехнулся при виде Арно, незаметно подмигнул ему, потом вежливо поздоровался с остальными.  
  
«Между прочим, у меня есть копия Кубьерты», — услышал Арно голос Лионеля в мыслях и едва удержал невозмутимое выражение лица.  
  
«Тогда какого?..»  
  
«Ну, об этом же все равно никто не знает», — Лионель выразительно взглянул на Алву, который негромко обсуждал что-то с Валентином. Странно, почему Валентин даже не поднялся, так и продолжил сидеть на диване. Что с ним такое?  
  
«С тобой не соскучишься, Ли. Откуда?»  
  
«А, от Леонарда. Помнишь его?»  
  
Леонарда Манрика Арно помнил. Темный Иной, работает в Тронко.  
  
«А у него-то она откуда? Он же не гоган?»  
  
«Гоганские корни. А откуда — понятия не имею. Но он отдал мне копию. Не настолько мощная вещь, как оригинал, но много интересного. Покажу потом, раз уж ты влез в это дело».  
  
«Влез? Ты сам поручил мне вести расследование».  
  
«Не придирайся».  
  
«А ты не умничай», — мучительно хотелось показать Лионелю язык и скривиться, но это выдало бы их мысленное общение.  
  
— Итак, где книга? — спросил Лионель уже вслух.  
  
Валентин с Алвой переглянулись, потом Валентин медленно поднялся. Слишком медленно. С ним определенно что-то не так. Арно закусил губу. Почему в этом расследовании все идет не так, как нужно? Валентин направился в спальню и молча указал на книгу, лежащую на покрывале. Алва протянул вперед правую руку, Лионель — левую — сканировали.  
  
— Сомнений нет — она подлинная.  
  
Лионель согласно кивнул.  
  
— Неплохое приобретение для Ночного Дозора. Не буду же я силой отнимать ее у вас, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Алвы.  
  
«Ага, потому что у тебя уже есть», — мысленно хмыкнул в его сторону Арно.  
  
«Разумеется», — невозмутимо отозвался Лионель.  
  
— Как благородно с твоей стороны, — насмешливо заметил Алва. — Итак, вы нашли книгу здесь. И, если я правильно понял твой рассказ, Валентин, господин Альдо Ракан применил заклинание на практике — и оно не сработало, как нужно.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Валентин. — Полагаю, оба — господин Ракан и его девушка-гоганни — исчезли в Сумраке.  
  
— Вот что, — Алва подался вперед и взял Кубьерту в руки. — Я займусь этим заклинанием и книгой. А вы двое подумайте, как это может быть связано с Ричардом.  
  
— Да, господин Алва, — мгновенно отозвался Валентин.  
  
— Подвезти? — вдруг предложил Лионель, глядя на Алву.  
  
— Дневной Дозор нынче весьма любезен.  
  
— Бывает, — Лионель зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. — Арно, ты сейчас куда?  
  
— Мы с Валентином — думать. Ты езжай, мы сами доберемся.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Лионель. — Если что — звони.  
  
— Ты тоже, Валентин, — Алва внимательно посмотрел на него. — Сообщай обо всем, что покажется важным.  
  
— Да, господин Алва.  
  
* * *  
  
— С тобой не все в порядке. Поэтому либо говоришь сам, либо я буду вынужден принять меры, — это было первое, что сказал Арно, когда они остались наедине.  
  
Валентин поднял голову от записей Альдо, которые бездумно перебирал, пытаясь связать воедино цепочку событий. Альдо — Ричард — Айрис. Все исчезли — Альдо первым, но Ричард и Айрис исчезли по-другому. Альдо — единственный, в чьей квартире не наблюдалось признаков аномального мха или искажений. Следовательно, заклинания, примененные им и Ричардом, отличались. Что, в принципе, понятно, поскольку один из них являлся Иным, а другой нет. Но при этом у Айрис следов заклинаний не было вообще. Очень странно.  
  
— Меры?  
  
«Я запросто могу заставить тебя», — неожиданно раздалось в мыслях, и Валентин вздрогнул. Арно и эта его телепатия.  
  
— Что ты хочешь услышать?  
  
— Что с тобой не все в порядке.  
  
— Со мной не все в порядке. Доволен?  
  
— Отнюдь. Это из-за кормления выходца?  
  
— Это не выходец, а мой брат. И это не твое дело.  
  
— Мое, пока мы вместе ведем расследование. Ситуация крайне сложная и запутанная. И мне не нужен полудохлый напарник, которого придется вытаскивать, если вдруг что-нибудь случится.  
  
Я знаю, хотелось закричать в лицо Арно. Я знаю, меня учили этому все время, что я провел в Дозоре. Никогда не поддаваться собственному эгоизму и неуместным порывам, держать все под контролем и не подвергать опасности никого — ни коллег, ни обычных людей. Я все это знаю!  
  
Вместо этого Валентин молча отвернулся к окну. Высокие раскидистые клены, высаженные вдоль дороги, мягко шелестели листвой на легком ветерке. Солнце клонилось к западу, окрашивая горизонт алым и золотым — вечерело.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — голос Арно прозвучал совсем рядом, и Валентин ощутил чужую ладонь на плече. Пальцы Арно были теплыми. — Пойдем куда-нибудь поедим? А то за весь день даже времени не нашлось.  
  
— Хорошо. Я видел бергерскую пивную по дороге сюда. Полагаю, еда у них вполне приличная. Моя очередь угощать?  
  
— Да, но не нужно — беру сегодняшний день на себя.  
  
— Не надо меня жалеть. Я знал, на что иду, с самого начала.  
  
— Я не жалею, — взгляд Арно был серьезен. — Я хочу помочь.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Не знаю. Ты мне нравишься.  
  
Валентин удивленно моргнул.  
  
— Ты отличный напарник, — пояснил Арно. — И мне совсем не хочется наблюдать за тем, как ты… в общем, ты понял.  
  
— Понял. Спасибо.  
  
— Если тебе плохо — говори. А теперь идем, накормлю тебя, вдруг поможет.  
  
Интересно, может ли Темный стать Светлым? Обратные случаи точно были. Да и он сам после гибели Джастина…  
  
— Благодарю, — произнес Валентин вслух. — Идем.  
  
* * *  
  
Чуть не нарвался. Но зато от Валентина удалось добиться правды. Которая не сказать, что была утешительной. Значит, ему и правда не особо. Арно отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как Валентин отрезает кусочки от бергерской колбаски. Вроде выглядит лучше, чем в квартире.  
  
Неожиданно зазвонивший мобильный заставил вздрогнуть обоих.  
  
— Это господин Эпинэ, — Валентин торопливо допил минеральную воду. — Говорит, вспомнил что-то важное про Ричарда, и просит заехать к нему.  
  
— Ну, какого, — протянул Арно несчастным тоном. — Мало мы сегодня по Олларии мотались?  
  
Валентин развел руками.  
  
— А это точно был он?  
  
Валентин нахмурился.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ну, если принять во внимание «Ричарда», которого видела Айрис?..  
  
Валентин подумал, а потом покачал головой.  
  
— В любом случае, нужно проверить.  
  
Оказавшись возле двери, ведущей в квартиру Эпинэ, Валентин чуть помедлил, и, не почувствовав ничего необычного, нажал на кнопку звонка.  
  
Последующие события произошли настолько быстро, что Арно потом даже не мог связно воспроизвести в памяти, что и как случилось.  
  
Эпинэ открыл им, но это был не Эпинэ. Ощущение искаженного пространства и тошноты нахлынуло с неимоверной силой. А сам Эпинэ… Арно чуть не закричал, когда Валентин схватил его за руку и буквально втолкнул в Сумрак.  
  
— Там у нас нет шансов, — объяснил он свой поступок. — Хотя здесь…  
  
— Твою!.. — Арно тоже забыл про мох. Отвратительно-воняющий мох повсюду. Да что ж такое! А это… это, во имя Абвениев, что?  
  
Прямо перед ними оказалось… нечто. В нормальном мире это выглядело как Эпинэ. В Сумраке это скорее было сгустком энергии. Невероятно, невозможно мощным сгустком энергии. Мысль, предельно четкая и ясная в своей безысходности, сформировалась мгновенно: «Нам конец. Шансов нет. С таким даже Ли не справился бы».  
  
— Валентин?..

— Никогда с таким не сталкивался, — он отступил и потянул Арно за собой.  
  
От приторного запаха, источаемого мхом, было трудно дышать. Валентин закашлялся, борясь со слабостью и тошнотой, и постарался сосредоточиться на том, что находилось перед ними. Сгусток энергии выгнулся, потянулся к ним. Машинально, не думая, что делает, Арно сорвал ошейник, активируя заклинание, активируя все заклинания разом. Браслеты и кольца посыпались вниз, разорванные и раскрошившиеся на кусочки. Бесполезно.  
  
— Да отвали ты уже, — Арно рассерженно вскинулся, собираясь использовать очередное заклинание, но отвратительно мягкое прикосновение окутало, не давая ничего сделать — синие споры мха потянулись к нему, удерживая на месте.  
  
— Вальхен! — услышал он новый голос и обернулся.  
  
Перед Валентином, загораживая его, стоял человек — выходец — понял Арно. Его брат.  
  
«Они так похожи».  
  
«Бери Вальхена и уходи. Постараюсь дать вам немного времени. Это единственное, что я смогу сделать. Бегите прямо к Рокэ. Вам с этим не справиться».  
  
«…Он не уйдет».  
  
— Так заставь его! — глаза Джастина сверкнули лиловым. — Скорее!  
  
Арно с трудом поднялся, стряхивая с волос налипший мох, и кинулся к Валентину. Тот, кажется, понял, что задумал Джастин, рванулся вперед — еще немного, и схватил бы за край пальто… Арно успел. Он схватил Валентина в охапку и, не думая, что делает, понесся из квартиры, не выходя из Сумрака.  
  
«Спасибо, — услышал он слабую мысль — голос Джастина. — Я не знаю тебя, но позаботься о нем. Я больше не смо…» — мысль оборвалась. Резко, словно выключили звук.  
  
В то же мгновение Арно увидел, как что-то вспыхнуло белым — Эспера. Глаза Валентина расширились, а потом он закричал и рванулся назад.  
  
— Да перестань же ты! — на лестничной площадке мха не было, и дышать снова стало легче. Создатель, какой же здесь чистый воздух.  
  
— Джастин! Джастин! — Валентин снова и снова звал брата по имени, пробуя вырваться из рук Арно. — Отпусти меня, это его убьет! — какое счастье, что Валентин не применял заклинания — то ли забыл, что может, то ли был настолько истощен, что не мог.  
  
— Приди в себя, Придд! — заорал Арно, встряхнув его. — Нам нужно бежать отсюда — он так хотел.  
  
— Я не собирался использовать его.  
  
— Ты здесь не причем, он сам так решил. Ну же, двигайся!  
  
Оказавшись на улице, Арно рванулся к остановке, выйдя из Сумрака на середине пути, наплевав на возможных свидетелей. Он не думал и не надеялся ни на что, но им повезло — как раз подъехало такси.  
  
— Машина свободна?  
  
— Да, — ответил водитель, и Арно толкнул Валентина на заднее сидение.  
  
— Поехали, по дороге скажу, куда, — Арно нервно оглянулся. Погони не наблюдалось, но кто знает. — Какой у вас адрес офиса?  
  
Валентин не ответил, глядя перед собой. Арно мысленно выругался и снова встряхнул его.  
  
— Придд, кошки тебя раздери! Адрес!  
  
— Олларианская, десять дробь два, — голос звучал совершенно равнодушно, как у робота. В руке он по-прежнему сжимал Эсперу. — Но я не знаю, на месте ли Алва.  
  
— Ну, так узнай, — Арно сунул ему мобильный телефон.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин недоуменно смотрел на дисплей телефона, не понимая, что от него требуется. В глазах двоилось, а мысли путались. Эспера треснула — он это сразу почувствовал. Сначала раскалилась добела, а потом треснула и поблекла. Значит, Джастина больше нет. Нигде. Он погиб. Снова — теперь уже окончательно. Погиб за него — спасая его — погиб из-за него.  
  
Сердиться на Арно за то, что утащил его оттуда, не получалось. Это только его собственная вина, и ничья больше. А теперь ничего не исправить, никак. И теперь Джастина просто больше нигде нет, а они даже не попрощались.  
  
— Я не звал его, — Валентин словно со стороны услышал собственные слова. — Я не хотел.  
  
— Он сам так захотел, — Арно нетерпеливо тряхнул волосами. Он странно выглядел без браслетов и ошейника. Слишком уязвимо. — Валентин, пожалуйста, сосредоточься. Позвони Алве и выясни, где он. Пожалуйста, ну же. Мы вляпались по полной, нам необходима помощь. Твой брат сказал, что нам нужен именно Алва.  
  
— Это моя вина.  
  
Водитель косится на них в зеркальце заднего вида. Пусть. Можно будет попросить Арно стереть ему память об этом разговоре. Сам ты вряд ли на это способен. Вряд ли ты вообще на что-либо способен, если судить по ощущениям.  
  
— Закатные твари, сейчас на это нет времени, — Арно одновременно встревожено и сердито смотрел на него. — Звони Алве.  
  
Валентин перевел взгляд на телефон. Вошел в список контактов, нажал на нужное имя. Какая разница, где Алва. Какая разница, что теперь будет.  
  
«Хватит нести чушь», — вклинился в мысли голос Арно.  
  
«Хватит слушать».  
  
«Прошу прощения, я просто слишком взвинчен, и неосознанно слышу обрывки чужих мыслей».  
  
«Разумеется».  
  
Арно обиженно отвернулся. Гудки наконец-то прекратились — Алва взял трубку.  
  
— Добрый вечер. Вы в офисе или дома? Хорошо, тогда мы едем в офис, — кажется, Алва что-то спрашивал, но Валентин уже отсоединился. — Едем правильно, — сообщил он Арно, не глядя на него. — Он в офисе.  
  
— Замечательно, — буркнул тот, возясь с собственным телефоном. — Ли, это я. У нас тут случилось, — Арно замялся, а потом махнул рукой. — Ладно, потом объясню. Мы едем в Ночной. Приезжай, по возможности срочно. А, ты и не уезжал оттуда? Замечательно. Тогда там и жди.  
  
Закончив разговор, Арно вдруг потянулся к нему и — Валентин удивленно выдохнул — осторожно отвел в сторону упавшие на лицо пряди.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Не дергайся, — Арно хмыкнул и подвинулся ближе. За окном пролетали дома и деревья, зажженные фонари освещали дорогу. До Олларианской еще минут двадцать точно, если обойдется без пробок. — Тебе явно плохо.  
  
— Какая разница.  
  
— Большая. Не молчи столь красноречиво, — вспылил Арно. — Уж извини, но ты нужен мне живым.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Наверно, потому что я так хочу.  
  
— Эгоистичное желание, вполне в духе Темного, — Валентин кисло усмехнулся.  
  
— Да мне плевать, в чьем это духе. Зачем ты вообще полез в Сумрак?  
  
— Шофер нас слышит, — безразлично заметил Валентин. Прикосновения Арно ощущались приятно заботливыми. Хотелось закрыть глаза и забыть обо всем.  
  
— Об этом я уже позаботился, — Арно скривился. — Мне не хотелось воздействовать на него, но он любопытен — слишком прислушивался к разговору.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Ты должен мне мораль прочитать, а не соглашаться. Тоже мне, Светлый. Мне очень жаль, — Арно без всякого перехода коснулся его руки, все еще судорожно сжимающей Эсперу, темные глаза были серьезны.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно был уверен, что Валентин отдернется, когда положил ладонь на его руку. Но тот оставался неподвижным — то ли настолько плохо себя чувствовал, то ли не обратил внимания. А потом моргнул, словно просыпаясь, и опустил взгляд на Эсперу. Снял с шеи серебристую цепочку и разжал пальцы. Арно увидел серебристую, с витиеватым краями семилучевую Эсперу — в середине находилась миниатюрная фотография Джастина, треснувшая пополам. Значит, для общения с выходцем нужна фотография человека? Арно невольно вспомнились слишком живые и ясные для выходца глаза Джастина и его голос.  
  
— Его больше нет, — медленно произнес Валентин, бездумно поглаживая краешек Эсперы кончиком пальца. — И это — моя вина.  
  
Внезапная мысль заставила Арно замереть. Что, если Валентин развоплотится? Он же Светлый, а Светлые, если настолько сильно винят себя в чем-либо… Вот только этого еще не хватало. Нельзя отпускать его в Сумрак в таком состоянии. Леворукий, когда уже закончится этот идиотский день?  
  
— Я сейчас сделаю одну глупую вещь, ладно?  
  
— Ты?..  
  
— Просто не двигайся, — Арно подался вперед и осторожно обнял Валентина. Конечно, это в некотором роде не совсем честно, но иначе слишком страшно за него. Арно постарался как можно более незаметно применить заклинание блокировки, слабое, просто на всякий случай — теперь Валентин не сможет войти в Сумрак в течение пары часов. А дальше он что-нибудь придумает. Блокировать возможность входа в Сумрак на большее количество времени Арно не решился — вдруг понадобится?  
  
Валентин вздрогнул от прикосновения, а потом вдруг уткнулся ему в футболку, спрятав лицо в темной материи. Арно так и продолжил держать его, где-то внутри себя по-прежнему опасаясь, что, несмотря на заклинание, Валентин может исчезнуть в любой момент.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений Арно с удивлением заметил, что Валентин задремал, и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, устроил его удобнее. Пусть поспит. Отдохнуть ему не помешает, тем более они все равно попали в пробку перед Фабиановой площадью.  
  
— В Сумраке оно выглядело не только как сгусток энергии, — пробормотал сам себе Арно и невольно оглянулся. Их никто не преследует, но все равно неспокойно. Скорее бы добраться до Ли. Прямо как в детстве, когда он боялся темноты, и Ли — почему-то не мама, а всегда именно Ли — приходил и успокаивал его. — С таким мы раньше не сталкивались. Никогда, — шепотом продолжил Арно. — Ни в записях Ли, ни в книгах, нигде в Дневном нет ничего об этом. Или… — что-то давно забытое всколыхнулось на краю сознания, но мысль ускользнула. Арно вздохнул и откинулся на сидении, прикрыв глаза. Если эта дрянь каким-то образом поглотила обоих Окделлов и Эпинэ — дело плохо. Тем хуже, что теперь она, похоже, нацелилась на них. Арно покосился на Валентина. Тот даже во сне сжимал в руке снятую с шеи Эсперу.  
  
«Удивительно, что он не расклеился сразу. Или нет, наоборот неудивительно. Для Светлых долг — превыше всего».

* * *  
  
— Приехали, — Валентин встрепенулся и приоткрыл глаза. Он настолько вымотался, что умудрился задремать? Он с удивлением понял, что лежит на коленях Арно, а тот смотрит на него сверху вниз с виноватым выражением лица. — Не хотелось тебя будить, но, сам понимаешь. Сможешь идти, или мне помочь? — вопрос был задан совершенно серьезно.  
  
Валентин прислушался к себе. Слабость немного отступила, после сна — даже столь короткого — стало легче. Физически, разумеется. В голову совсем некстати лезли детские воспоминания о Джастине, и Валентин усилием воли отмел их в сторону, сосредотачиваясь на реальности.  
  
— Смогу.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Они выбрались из машины, и Арно расплатился с водителем.  
  
— Идем к Алве, — коротко бросил он Валентину и, несмотря на протесты, подхватил его под локоть.  
  
Тот спрятал Эсперу во внутренний карман пиджака и повел Арно по коридорам. Людей в офисе было много — Ночной Дозор же, а сейчас почти ночь. Валентин снова подумал, что теперь Арно выглядит совсем обычно — без его многочисленных браслетов и ошейника. Просто черная футболка и джинсы.  
  
Алва оказался на месте — уже с Лионелем. Тот при виде Арно удивленно распахнул глаза, а потом уставился на него — похоже, они переговаривались через телепатию? Арно еле заметно покачал головой в ответ на что-то и отвел взгляд, а потом помог Валентину устроиться в одном из кресел и принес ему воды.  
  
— Благодарю, — Валентин отпил несколько глотков.  
  
— Что произошло? — Алва переводил взгляд с Валентина на Арно.  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с вами, — неожиданно произнес Арно, глядя на Алву. — Наедине.  
  
Лионель недоуменно обернулся, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Арно, — Валентин поморщился. — Не надо.  
  
— Я считаю иначе, — отозвался Арно и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа. Чуть помедлив, Алва поднялся и вышел следом.  
  
— Что у вас случилось? — вопрос Лионеля прозвучал неожиданно, и Валентин настороженно обернулся к нему.  
  
— Я думал, ваш брат уже успел рассказать все — мысленно, — не удержался Валентин.  
  
Лионель усмехнулся.  
  
— Мы не всегда общаемся… мысленно. Возможно, когда он вернется, чтобы не терять время, я прочитаю его мысли — пока что я этого не делал. Вы позволите?  
  
Что?.. Валентин не успел возразить, как Лионель оказался рядом и положил ладонь ему на затылок. На несколько мгновений стало холодно, а потом ненавистная слабость отступила, и пелена, окутывающая мысли, рассеялась. Валентин с трудом подавил желание осмотреть себя, проверяя, не изменился ли он внешне — настолько стало легче.  
  
— Вам доступно заклинание исцеления? — неверяще уточнил он, когда Лионель вернулся на свое место.  
  
— Как видите. Иногда использую под настроение.  
  
— Благодарю. Но зачем?  
  
— Не могу отказать просьбе любимого младшего брата, — хмыкнул Лионель. — Так что не стоит благодарности. Просто Алве не следовало открывать вам тайные тропы выходцев.  
  
Валентин дернулся и напрягся.  
  
— Впрочем, допускаю, что иначе вы бы… стали Темным. Как я после смерти отца, — Лионель поправил собранные в хвост волосы и прищурился — совсем как Арно, когда пытался разглядеть что-то не очень близкое. — Да, теперь вы, по крайней мере, больше похожи на живого человека, — он помолчал, а потом добавил. — Кроме того, я счел возможным снять ограничение, наложенное на вас Арно.  
  
— О чем вы? — Арно сделал что? Когда? Пока он спал или раньше? А ты ничего не почувствовал — вообще. А еще несколько дней назад ощущал любую магическую мелочь. Просто замечательно. И какая польза Ночному Дозору от тебя такого?  
  
— На вас было ограничение доступа в Сумрак, — объяснил Лионель. — Слабое, но все же. Вижу, вы удивлены? Похоже, Арно боялся, что с вами что-то произойдет в Сумраке, поэтому использовал заклинание.  
  
Боялся?.. Валентин подавил желание застонать, когда догадался. Арно решил, что он развоплотится. Нет, конечно, в первые мгновения развоплощение казалось лучшим выходом, но Валентин почти сразу понял, насколько это глупо и нечестно по отношению и к Джастину, и к Арно.  
  
— Господин Придд, я допускаю, что Арно не теряет времени зря и в данный момент рассказывает вашему главе о произошедшем сегодня. Может, вы сделаете то же самое? Насколько понимаю, вы столкнулись с чем-то необъяснимым?  
  
Рассказать главе Темных о том, что они видели? Валентин задумался на мгновение, а потом принял решение.  
  
— Хорошо, господин Савиньяк, — он учтиво склонил голову. — Из квартиры господина Ракана мы ушли почти сразу после вас. Пока мы обедали, мне позвонил Робер Эпинэ…  
  
* * *  
  
«Спятил? Зачем тебе Алва?»  
  
«Надо. Это касается Валентина».  
  
«Да, выглядит он неважно».  
  
«Вот и сделай что-нибудь, пока будете одни».  
  
«Ты серьезно?»  
  
«Ли, я не так часто прошу. Приведи его в порядок. Это необходимо».  
  
«…уговорил».  
  
«Спасибо».  
  
Арно вышел за дверь, гадая, последует Алва за ним или пошлет к кошкам. Последовал. Без привычных артефактов то и дело накатывало чувство незащищенности. А теперь еще поди найди время зарядить новые. Особенно браслеты. Их штук пятнадцать было. И сережка тоже сломалась. Арно украдкой взглянул на руки — ни одно из заклинаний не смогло даже задеть эту дрянь. А ведь и он, и Валентин — маги достаточно высокого уровня, к тому же, его обучал сам глава Темных. Кстати, а кто наставник Валентина? Не Алва, это точно. Нужно будет спросить.  
  
— Прошу за мной, — Алва провел его в небольшую переговорную и подождал, пока Арно устроится на одном из стульев. — Чем могу помочь?  
  
— Брат Валентина сегодня погиб. Во второй раз — окончательно. В связи с этим, есть несколько моментов, которые я хотел бы с вами обсудить.  
  
— Говорите, — Алва разом посерьезнел и собрался.  
  
— Во-первых, Валентин сильно ослаб от кормления выходца. Не знаю, заметили ли это вы, — Арно говорил резковато, но не мог заставить себя изменить тон. Он сердился на Алву — сердился за то, что тот вообще допустил такое. Зачем было рассказывать про выходцев — нет бы просто поговорить, поддержать, чтобы Валентин не стал Темным. Этого наверняка хватило бы. — Но в последние дни его состояние — и магическое, и физическое — резко ухудшилось. Во-вторых, Валентин винит себя в повторной гибели брата. А он Светлый. Вы лучше меня знаете, что Светлые могут развоплотиться от чувства вины.  
  
Алва задумчиво провел ладонью по столу.  
  
— Он не развоплотится.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что речь идет о Валентине, — объяснил Алва, словно само собой разумеющееся. — А для него главное — долг. Перед Джастином, перед семьей, перед Дозорами. И он не станет этого делать. Но я приму к сведению ваши слова.  
  
Примет он к сведению. Захотелось кинуть в Алву чем-нибудь тяжелым. О Валентине он говорил так, будто знает его лучше всех.  
  
«Остынь, — мысленно осадил себя Арно. — Сам-то ты его всего несколько дней знаешь».  
  
Обидная мысль. Правдивая мысль. Но… почему-то Арно казалось, что он действительно сблизился с Валентином за то короткое время, что они провели вместе.  
  
— Я хочу знать, — вдруг произнес Алва, почему-то не глядя при этом на Арно. — Как именно погиб Джастин.  
  
— Он был вашим другом?  
  
Алва не ответил на вопрос — просто посмотрел внимательно и в то же время отстраненно. Стало неуютно, и Арно поерзал на сидении. Да, это тебе не Ли. С Ли как-то проще. Наверно, потому что Арно знает его всю жизнь.  
  
— Я не хочу спрашивать об этом Валентина.  
  
Да, все верно.  
  
Арно вздохнул и привычно потянулся к браслетам, а потом, вспомнив, что остался без артефактов, просто сложил руки на коленях.  
  
— Мы столкнулись с чем-то совершенно необъяснимым, — начал он, осторожно выбирая слова. — И крайне опасным. И это — это существо — убило брата Валентина. Джастин пришел, чтобы защитить нас

* * *  
  
— Вы уверены насчет описания данного… сгустка энергии? — уточнил Лионель. Лицо его было одновременно удивленным и мрачным. Он явно что-то понял или узнал — но что? Неужели догадался, с чем они имеют дело?   
  
— Да, господин Савиньяк, — Валентин подлил себе еще воды в пластиковый стаканчик. — Вы знаете, что это? — не удержался он.  
  
Лионель помолчал, бездумно двигая бокал с вином туда-сюда по столу.  
  
— Не сказал бы, что уверен, — признался он. — Но у меня есть одно нехорошее, невозможное предположение, услышав которое, Алва поднимет меня на смех. Но это предположение — единственное, что приходит в голову.  
  
— Расскажете?  
  
— Когда Алва и Арно вернутся, — кивнул Лионель. — Как давно вы кормили собой выходца?  
  
Валентин вздрогнул от неожиданного вопроса, но не счел нужным уклоняться от ответа — все равно и он, и Арно знают.  
  
— Почти год. Несколько месяцев ушло на изучение материала и подготовку заклинания призыва.  
  
— Тогда понятно, почему все зашло так далеко.  
  
— Далеко?  
  
— Еще несколько дней, и вы полностью лишились бы магических сил, — Лионель невесело усмехнулся. — Сумрак начал забирать вашу энергию гораздо быстрее — из-за слишком частых встреч с братом. Арно вовремя попросил помочь. Меня удивляет лишь одно — почему Алва не отвел вас к магическому целителю раньше.  
  
— Он не знал, — Валентин не отводил взгляда, твердо глядя в глаза Лионеля. Такие же, как у Арно, но холоднее и глубже. — Я скрывал свое состояние ото всех, как и тот факт, что вижусь с Джастином чаще, чем следует.  
  
— А, то есть вы все осознавали, но все равно делали, — кивнул сам себе Лионель. — Тогда понятно.  
  
— Да. Мне нет смысла отрицать этого. Не теперь.  
  
— Если я прав насчет того, с чем мы имеем дело, вам понадобятся силы, — сказал Лионель. — Поэтому я попросил бы вас впредь относиться к своему состоянию ответственнее. Поскольку моему брату довелось работать с вами, и я, признаюсь, несколько обеспокоен его безопасностью.  
  
— Вы просите меня защитить Арно?  
  
— Я прошу вас не быть для него обузой.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Арно вернулся с Алвой в кабинет, первое, что он отметил — крайне странное выражение лица Валентина. Словно тот никак не может решить, то ли сердиться, то ли согласиться.  
  
«Ты чего ему наплел?» — мгновенно обратился Арно к Лионелю.  
  
Тот сидел за столом, расслабленно потягивая вино.  
  
«Правду».  
  
«Какую?»  
  
«Узнаешь».  
  
«Ты вылечил его?»  
  
«А то сам не видишь».  
  
«Спасибо».  
  
«Магические силы еще не совсем восстановлены, но со временем — если он не станет больше кормить собой кого-нибудь — все придет в норму».  
  
— Господа, у меня есть малоприятная новость, — сообщил Лионель, когда все расселись по местам.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — шепнул Арно Валентину, устраиваясь рядом.  
  
— Да, благодарю за помощь, — ответил тот сдержанно.  
  
— Какая? — поинтересовался Алва.  
  
— Исходя из описания существа, напавшего на наших коллег, — Лионель кивнул Валентину и Арно. — Я сделал вывод, что мы имеем дело со Зверем, как бы невозможно это ни звучало.  
  
Арно резко выдохнул. Зверь! Как он мог забыть! Ему было — сколько? лет семь? — когда он прочитал книгу, легенды и мифы Кэртианы. Он не знал тогда, что Ли подсунул ему особую версию книги, для Иных, в которой упоминались многие вещи, неизвестные обычным людям. Среди прочего была одна легенда, которая не сказать, что напугала его, но приятной не казалась.  
  
«Его бег — это бег смерти, — вспомнил Арно темные буквы на потертых страницах. — Остановить его не дано».  
  
— Ты вспомнил? — Лионель смотрел на него.  
  
— Легенда о Ринальди Светлом? — уточнил Арно.  
  
Лионель кивнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Невозможно, — Алва покачал головой. — Ты же знаешь, что говорят про Зверя.  
  
— Ну да, — Лионель ухмыльнулся. — Что его не существует.  
  
Валентин выглядел растерянным — похоже, ему брат подобных книг не давал. Наверно, правильно делал.  
  
— Зверя никто не видел за прошедшие три Круга, что есть, то есть, — согласился Лионель. — Но сохранилось предание о том, как Ринальди Светлый спас мир от гнева Зверя в Гальтарах.  
  
— Бред, — отмахнулся Алва.  
  
— Может быть, — Лионель пожал плечами. — А, может, нет.  
  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что он может существовать? — обратился к Лионелю Арно.  
  
О том, что на седьмом слое Сумрака обитают Изначальные твари, знали все. Но в этой легенде упоминалось, что там, в глубинах седьмого слоя, дремлет Зверь, который, в отличие от тварей, может существовать вне Сумрака — в мире людей. Разумеется, если ему удастся сюда проникнуть.  
  
— Допустим, — медленно начал Алва. — Если Зверь все же существует, каким образом проник сюда?  
  
— Его разбудили, — объяснил Лионель как само собой разумеющееся. — Разбудили и каким-то образом выпустили из Сумрака. И, если я правильно понимаю ситуацию, разбудил его твой подопечный.  
  
* * *  
  
«Ты не знаешь о Звере? — раздался в мыслях уже ставший привычным голос Арно. — Я правильно понял?»  
  
«Не знаю, — признался Валентин. Джастин и правда никогда не рассказывал ничего подобного — может, и сам не знал? Рука потянулась к карману, где лежала бесполезная теперь Эспера. Судя по всему, легенда о Звере не для всех, знают ее лишь единицы. — Ты не мог бы ввести меня в курс дела, пожалуйста?»  
  
Арно едва заметно кивнул.  
  
«Ли мне в детстве давал книгу, я забыл про нее. Там среди прочих легенд была про Ринальди, великого мага. Его-то ты знаешь?»  
  
«Да, конечно».  
  
«Ну вот, там говорится, что на седьмом слое живет Зверь, который может вырваться в мир людей. Он, — голос Арно стал неуверенным. — Говорят, он поглощает Иных, питаясь их магическими силами, и принимает облик тех — всех тех — кого убил. Ну, то есть, не говорят, а я так понял из намеков в легенде… прямо нигде ничего не сказано, и Зверь считается выдумкой, вроде мармалюки, чтобы пугать детей и все такое. Даже не пугать, а так, просто красивая легенда».  
  
«Благодарю за разъяснения. Тогда это сходится с тем, что нам известно?»  
  
«Примерно. Но мне не нравится эта теория».  
  
«Почему?»  
  
«Потому что в книге написано, что остановить его невозможно».  
  
Валентин задумался. Если это — Зверь, то многое становится ясно. То есть не то, что бы многое, но некоторые вещи становятся, по меньшей мере, объяснимыми. Как, например, аномалия мха.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — Валентин решил озвучить свои мысли. — Я правильно понимаю, что если речь и правда идет о том, что Зверь поглотил их, в таком случае аномальный мох является… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
  
— Последствиями негативных эмоций, пережитых Окделлами и Эпинэ, — Арно сразу понял, куда клонит Валентин. На его лице появилось выражение отвращения. — Судя по тому, как они погибли… Ну и гадость же несусветная!  
  
— Неприятная ситуация, — Лионель подлил себе вина — если кто-то и выглядел спокойным, то это глава Темных. — Неприятная смерть.  
  
— Выходит, вы все согласны с тем, что это — Зверь? — Алва все еще выглядел скептически настроенным, хотя в его глазах появилось новое выражение — крайне ему несвойственное. Валентину показалось, что на мгновение Алва… растерялся. Странная реакция. Он знает что-то, чего не знают остальные? Впрочем, даже если так, он не скажет. Сколько уже раз такое было — они с Джастином только потом узнавали истинные мотивы того или иного решения их главы.  
  
— Да, — Лионель спокойно смотрел на Алву.  
  
— Да, — Валентин кивнул и, немного помедлив, добавил. — Все слишком сходится.  
  
Арно просто кивнул, а потом вдруг покосился на Валентина.  
  
«Я тут подумал, еще в такси. Оно же теперь, по всей вероятности, придет за нами».  
  
Валентин невольно поежился. Не самая приятная перспектива, учитывая, что после атаки Зверя Иные перестают существовать где-либо вообще. Это хуже, чем стать выходцем или развоплотиться. Это — абсолютный конец.  
  
«Вот и я о чем, — Арно выглядел мрачным. — Угораздило же вляпаться».  
  
«Что предлагаешь?»

«Посмотреть, что предложат наши главы, — Арно устало провел ладонью по лицу — он выглядел измотанным. Валентин подумал, насколько его теперешний вид отличается от того, к которому он успел привыкнуть. И артефакты, и улыбка, а теперь ни того ни другого — серьезный и усталый взгляд, голая шея и голые руки. Даже сережка почернела и обуглилась — наверно, Арно про нее забыл. — Потому что, если честно, я настолько вымотан, что сам уже плохо соображаю».  
  
— У Окделла в квартире был след заклинания, — Лионель лениво откинулся на спинку стула. — В то время как в других местах не было. Логично предположить, что Окделл стал первой жертвой Зверя. Который, приняв его облик, переняв мысли и воспоминания, отправился к его сестре. Но какое заклинание могло вызвать Зверя, и зачем это Окделлу?  
  
Алва медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Он не вызывал его. По крайней мере, намеренно. Если я правильно сложил все воедино, то Ричард присутствовал при неудавшейся инициации Ракана.  
  
— Его не было в комнате, — встрял в разговор Арно. — Мы с Валентином видели.  
  
— Заклинание слежки? — Алва удивленно посмотрел на Валентина.  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
— Окделла в комнате не было, — подтвердил он. — Но он мог находиться на кухне или в другом помещении. Думаю, если бы я держал заклинание немного дольше, мы бы увидели, как он входит, — Валентин решил умолчать о том, что, держи он заклинание дольше, отключился бы на месте.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я не следил более пристально за их общением, — Алва прикрыл глаза ладонями. — Ричард слишком сильно попал под его влияние, как и та девушка-гоганни.  
  
— Окделл присутствовал при неудавшейся попытке Ракана стать Иным, — поторопил Алву Лионель. — И что дальше?  
  
— А дальше, — Алва вздохнул. — Ричард мог попытаться вернуть Альдо — если он предположил, что тот провалился на последний слой Сумрака.  
  
— Глупая затея, — припечатал Лионель. — Но каким образом маг пятого уровня, который не может пройти дальше первого… Разрубленный змей, — Лионель вдруг уставился на Алву. — Да ладно?  
  
— Гальтарский коридор, — негромко произнес Алва. — Заклинание, позволяющее любому магу — любого уровня — проникнуть на любой из слоев Сумрака. Запрещенное заклинание, настолько запрещенное, что я могу пересчитать по пальцам людей, знающих его.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно слушал разговор Ли с Алвой с нарастающим недоумением и недоверием. Однако, новости. Выходит, этот их Окделл с помощью запрещенного заклинания создал коридор, пронизывающий все слои Сумрака? И наткнулся на Зверя, который воспользовался коридором, чтобы выбраться? Просто замечательно. И как теперь загнать его назад? Да уж, за всю жизнь в такое не впутывался. Кому рассказать — не поверят. Арно на мгновение мучительно позавидовал Эмилю, находящемуся за многие хорны отсюда, спокойно живущему жизнью обычного человека.  
  
Значит, эта воронка — след заклинания — у Окделла в квартире и была следом коридора. И теперь хотя бы понятно, почему никаких заклинаний не оказалось в других местах. Неожиданная мысль заставила Арно торопливо оглянуться на дверь, словно он ждал, что Зверь вот-вот войдет прямо к ним: в других квартирах не было следов вообще никаких заклинаний. Получается, и Айрис Окделл, и Эпинэ погибли слишком быстро, чтобы дать бой.  
  
«Нам повезло, потому что нас было двое?» — Арно взглянул на Валентина — тот сосредоточенно слушал разговор Алвы и Лионеля.  
  
— Нам не следует разделяться, — решил в итоге Алва. — Думаю, на ночь лучше остаться здесь. В соседней комнате есть диван и кровать — иногда я сам ночую здесь. Вам подойдет?  
  
Арно вопросительно посмотрел на Лионеля, и тот кивнул.  
  
— Хорошая мысль. Вполне подойдет. Спать будем по очереди, — он усмехнулся. — Не думал, что однажды соглашусь ночевать в офисе Ночного Дозора.  
  
— Вам ничего не грозит, — Алва смотрел серьезно. — Если нужно, могу выполнить любую формальность — хоть гарантийное письмо написать, хоть официальное заявление, хоть что.  
  
— Не нужно, — Лионель поморщился. — Не терплю лишней бюрократии.  
  
— Тогда идите спать первыми, — предложил Алва. — Мы с Валентином подежурим первую половину ночи.  
  
«Ты?..»  
  
«Не волнуйся, я хорошо себя чувствую. Правда».  
  
«Ладно. А то я правда вымотан».  
  
«Вот и отдохни».  
  
«А ты… ну…»  
  
Валентин посмотрел на Арно и покачал головой.  
  
«Я не собираюсь развоплощаться. Благодарю за беспокойство».  
  
«Ну Ли, ну какого он?..»  
  
«Все в порядке. Я действительно тебе благодарен. За все. Иди, отдыхай, Арно».  
  
— Тебя кто за язык тянул? — первым делом поинтересовался Арно, оставшись с Лионелем в небольшой комнате. — Зачем ты сказал про мое заклинание?  
  
— Он бы и так понял, — хмыкнул Лионель. — Зато теперь он знает, насколько ты о нем беспокоишься — и, возможно, не будет думать о развоплощении. Хотя бы из чувства долга. Кто бы мог подумать, что вы настолько сблизитесь.  
  
Арно хмыкнул и закинул джинсы на спинку дивана.  
  
— Ревнуешь?  
  
— Скорее волнуюсь.  
  
— Из-за чего? — Арно нырнул под простыню — одеяло он не стал просить, сейчас, летом, даже ночью было жарко и душно.  
  
— Не из-за, а за — за тебя я переживаю, — Лионель устроился на кровати, заложив руки за голову. — Я не знаю, как защитить тебя от Зверя, — признался он.  
  
— Ли…  
  
— На самом деле, я тоже думал, что это — миф. Леворукий, говорил же, не нравится мне это дело. Не нужно было поручать его тебе.  
  
— Ли, все нормально. Что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Арно повернулся на бок и зацепился сережкой за тонкую ткань подушки. Он негромко выругался, отцепил сережку и снял ее, с сожалением глядя на потемневшее золото. Это был подарок Ли на прошлый день рождения. Жалко. Арно вздохнул и положил ее в изголовье дивана.  
  
* * *  
  
— Валентин, — Алва встал и подошел к окну, заложив руки за спину. — Ты не голоден?  
  
— Благодарю, нет.  
  
— Арно рассказал о Джастине. Мне жаль.  
  
Валентин промолчал. Он снова достал Эсперу и сжимал ее в руке, украдкой бросая взгляды на фотографию брата.  
  
— Возможно, Арно был прав, обвинив меня в неосмотрительности, — продолжил Алва.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Неважно. Он беспокоится о тебе.  
  
— Вы думаете, Зверь придет сюда?  
  
Алва покачал головой, не оборачиваясь от окна.  
  
— Не знаю. На самом деле, я знаю не так много о Звере. Только общеизвестные факты из легенды. А поскольку эти факты считаются вымышленными, можно сказать, я не знаю ничего. Кроме способа справиться с ним — хотя изначально я полагал выдумкой и это тоже.  
  
Валентин отвел взгляд от Эсперы и неверяще посмотрел на Алву.  
  
— Вы знаете, как убить Зверя?  
  
— Не убить, — Алва, наконец, обернулся. Его лицо было мрачным, а в глазах застыло непонятное выражение. — Убить Зверя невозможно — по крайней мере, не доступными мне способами. Но его можно увести в Сумрак. Увести обратно на седьмой слой Сумрака. Вот только тот, кто это делает, уходит… еще дальше.  
  
— Вы говорите о другом мире? — Валентин начал понимать, куда клонит Алва, и это совершенно ему не нравилось. — Но…  
  
— Вернуться оттуда невозможно. Это так.  
  
— Тогда зачем вы?..  
  
— Потому что это может сделать только Светлый маг вне категорий. Не смотри так — ты не подойдешь. И хорошо, что не подойдешь. И хорошо, что больше никто не подойдет.  
  
Валентин промолчал.  
  
— Кто заменит вас?  
  
— Жермон. Твой наставник. Он справится. Если необходимо, Ойген поможет ему.  
  
— Вы уже все решили.  
  
— Мы не в той ситуации, чтобы выбирать, — Алва развел руками. — Больше некому. А увести отсюда это существо необходимо. Сам понимаешь.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
— Поэтому в мое отсутствие даже думать не смей о развоплощении и прочих глупостях. Ты нам нужен. Светлым.  
  
— Вижу, Арно успел поделиться своими опасениями и с вами.  
  
— Успел. Весьма занимательный молодой человек.  
  
— Мне нравится работать с ним, — признался Валентин. — Как вы планируете поймать Зверя?  
  
Алва выразительно посмотрел на Валентина, и тот с трудом подавил желание закрыть лицо рукой. Роль приманки — не самая желанная, это уж точно. Учитывая, что все заклинания Арно, далеко не слабые, не смогли сделать ровным счетом ничего. Получается, можно рассчитывать только на Алву и его скорость. Целиком довериться ему.  
  
«Он не спас тогда Джастина», — горькая мысль, которую Валентин игнорировал весь год.

«Алва — не целитель, — возразил он сам себе. — И для него это было не менее больно — потерять близкого друга».  
  
«И все равно. Он — глава. На него рассчитывают все Светлые. А его там не было».  
  
«Хватит».  
  
Валентин рассеяно провел рукой по волосам. Хотелось принять душ и свалиться дома спать. Дома… Создатель, который час? Он же совсем забыл предупредить родителей, что не приедет ночевать. Впрочем, немного позже. Сейчас Алва ждет его ответа. Валентин поднял голову.  
  
— Я не против. Но я не хочу подвергать опасности Арно.  
  
— Он и так в опасности — вы оба в опасности. Ты в состоянии справиться со своей ролью?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Благодаря главе Темных, — Алва горько усмехнулся. — Прости. Я должен был заметить раньше и помочь тебе.  
  
Валентин отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Я сам во всем виноват. Прошу прощения, мне нужно позвонить домой.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Валентин отошел к стеллажу с книгами и начал набирать домашний номер. Ответил Клаус — как всегда не спал, несмотря на позднее время. Валентин попросил передать родителям, что все в порядке, и что он задержался на работе и переночует в офисе.  
  
— А когда домой приедешь? — растерялся Клаус. — Завтра же выходной.  
  
— Пока не знаю, — неопределенно ответил Валентин. — Я позвоню, — когда все закончится. — Когда доделаю работу. Не беспокойся, после такого, — он взглянул в сторону Алвы, еле заметно усмехнувшись. — Мне вообще полагается отпуск, — которого не будет, поскольку нужно помочь господину Ариго. Впрочем, зная Ариго, тот сам погонит его отдыхать. Ладно, это еще не скоро. А пока что предстоит самая неприятная работа в его жизни. — Спокойной ночи, Клаус. Не сиди долго за компьютером.  
  
— Да, мама.  
  
Валентин улыбнулся и отсоединил связь.  
  
* * *  
  
— Уже вставать? — жалобно спросил Арно, не открывая глаз. Просыпаться не хотелось. Хотелось перевернуться на другой бок и поспать еще несколько часов. Голова ощущалась тяжелой, сон упорно не желал отпускать. Арно зевнул и перевернулся на спину.  
  
— Уже, уже, — услышал он насмешливый голос Ли — тот стоял рядом с диваном. — Конечно, я мог бы не будить тебя, но ты же хочешь дать своей светлой половине отдохнуть?  
  
— Чего? — Арно сонно уставился на Лионеля. За окном было еще темно — получается, он спал всего часа три-четыре.  
  
— Я про Придда.  
  
Арно снова широко зевнул.  
  
— Ненавижу рано вставать, — промямлил он и сел, свесив ноги на пол. Выпутаться из простыни упорно не получалось.  
  
— Одевайся и умывайся. Жду у Алвы, — Лионель, уже одетый и отвратительно бодрый, вышел.  
  
Арно что-то неразборчиво пробормотал ему вслед. Иногда он серьезно завидовал Лионелю, которому обычно хватало всего несколько часов, чтобы выспаться.  
  
Арно как раз натягивал джинсы, когда в комнату вошел Валентин — молча кивнул и аккуратно снял пиджак, повесив его на спинку стула.  
  
— Пока ничего нового, — сообщил он. — Алва уже отдал распоряжение нашим, чтобы докладывали незамедлительно, если поблизости будет замечен кто-либо похожий на Окделлов или на господина Эпинэ.  
  
Арно прищурился — ему показалось, или на шее Валентина под воротником рубашки мелькнула серебристая цепочка Эсперы? Зачем? Хотя, может, действительно показалось.  
  
— Ага, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Ты отдохнул? — Валентин ослабил узел галстука и аккуратно сложил его на стуле рядом с пиджаком. Цвет вроде серый, а отдает лиловым в полутьме. Какие только мысли не лезут в голову, когда еще не совсем проснулся.  
  
— Вроде того. А ты как?  
  
— Благодарю, все хорошо, — Валентин поправил волосы. Часы он снимать не стал — да, там же наверняка какое-нибудь защитное заклинание. Эх, жалко артефакты — Арно вспомнил про сережку и снова огорчился. Кстати, а где она? Он торопливо пошарил рукой возле подушки и сунул найденную сережку в карман джинсов. — Если хочешь, поспи еще?  
  
— Ага, в одной комнате с главой Светлых, — Арно хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
  
Как-то странно Валентин выглядит. Не в том смысле, что плохо — куда лучше, чем во все эти дни — но слишком задумчиво, что ли. О чем они говорили с Алвой? Снова захотелось прочитать мысли, но Арно не решился — Валентин наверняка сразу почувствует, особенно теперь, когда ему стало лучше. Валентин тем временем расшнуровал и скинул ботинки, но дальше раздеваться не стал. Стеснительный какой. Арно мысленно посмеялся над этим, подумал, стоит ли сказать какую-нибудь колкость вслух, но махнул на это дело рукой — как назло, ничего путного в голову не приходило.  
  
Холодная вода неплохо освежила. Арно взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале и, чуть подумав, побрызгал водой и на шею, отфыркиваясь и поеживаясь. Ну, зато проснулся. Или, по крайней мере… А это еще что? Арно резко обернулся. Ему показалось, или в углу мелькнула непонятная тень? Вроде все спокойно. Наверно, показалось — чего только не мерещится, когда не выспался, и при этом нервничаешь. На всякий случай Арно еще раз пригляделся. Обычный угол. Нет, не вытянутый. Нормальный, правильный угол. Темно-синий кафель, чистый пол. Ничего необычного, но из туалета почему-то захотелось убраться, и поскорее. В следующее мгновение тишину прорезал едва различимый шорох, какие-то странные тихие звуки, но когда Арно замер и прислушался, снова стало тихо.  
  
— Надо выпить шадди, — сказал Арно сам себе. — Много шадди.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин подождал, пока за Арно закроется дверь, и только тогда расстегнул ремень брюк. Оставшись в одной рубашке, он опустился на диван, где совсем недавно спал Арно. Тепло даже под одной простыней, без одеяла. Впервые за долгое, долгое время. А раньше он постоянно мерз. Или это потому, что диван еще был теплым после Арно? Нет, вряд ли. Будь искренним хотя бы с самим собой — это потому, что ты теперь один, и больше не кормишь выходца. Иронично, не правда ли? Говорят, одиночество холодно, но тебе в кои-то веки тепло. Валентин расстегнул манжеты и две верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Эспера блеснула серебром.  
  
«Я хочу извиниться перед тобой».  
  
«За что?»  
  
«За то, что не оказался там. И тогда, и теперь».  
  
«В этом нет вашей вины».  
  
«Но иногда ты так не думаешь. Не отвечай, я вижу это по твоим глазам».  
  
«Господин Алва, я…»  
  
«Покажи мне Эсперу, Валентин».  
  
«Она треснула».  
  
«Да, я знаю. Ты не против, если она послужит нам в последний раз?»  
  
Валентин невесомо коснулся Эсперы и устроился удобнее, подложив руки под подушку. Сон не шел, несмотря на усталость. Слишком много событий за слишком короткий промежуток времени. Это казалось невероятным. Еще более невероятным казалось, что это может благополучно — относительно благополучно — завершиться довольно скоро.  
  
«Если Зверь появится, что нам делать?»  
  
«Уходить в Сумрак и дать мне знать».  
  
«Окделлы и Эпинэ погибли без боя. Думаете, мы успеем?» — не хотелось такое спрашивать, но уточнить следовало сразу.  
  
«Вас двое. И вы знаете, с чем именно имеете дело. Это существенное преимущество. Тем более, что вы уже ушли от него один раз. Если я правильно понимаю, мха не должно быть, поэтому вам будет гораздо легче находиться в Сумраке».  
  
«Хорошо».  
  
Валентин услышал, как дверь открылась, и в комнату кто-то вошел. Он приоткрыл глаза, сквозь ресницы наблюдая за Алвой — тот не стал раздеваться и ложиться спать. Вместо этого Алва подошел к окну и сел на подоконник, разглядывая раскинувшийся внизу город. Длинные темные волосы упали на лицо, скрывая выражение. На востоке Созвездие Всадника уходило за горизонт, бледнея на светлеющем небе.  
  
— Спи, Валентин, — негромко произнес Алва. — Я просто посижу здесь.  
  
— Вы не хотите отдохнуть?  
  
Алва невесело усмехнулся.  
  
— Мне хочется обдумать некоторые вещи. К тому же, глупо проводить последние мгновения в этом мире, заснув. Прежде, чем ты что-либо скажешь, — Алва вскинул руку. — Ваша судьба меня беспокоит больше, чем своя. В других мирах Ожерелья может оказаться не так уж и плохо.  
  
— Мы справимся.  
  
Алва запрокинул голову, глядя в небо.  
  
— Что ты думаешь про Лионеля?  
  
— Про главу Темных? — Валентин приподнялся на локте, удивленно глядя на Алву.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне интересно твое мнение.  
  
— Он… иногда довольно жесток в своей искренности.  
  
Алва приподнял брови.  
  
— Мне было сказано не становиться обузой для Арно, — объяснил Валентин, ложась обратно на подушку. — Признаюсь, прозвучало обидно.  
  
— Вот говорил же, что Лионель мне заявит, что у нас — сплошные бездари.  
  
Валентин не выдержал и коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— Похоже, я провалил задание и испортил репутацию Ночного Дозора.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Прошу прощения.  
  
— Если бы ты не улыбался, я еще мог бы поверить в то, что это — искренне. Спи давай, — Алва снова отвернулся к окну.

* * *  
  
— Ты чего? — Лионель недоуменно смотрел на Арно. — Все время оглядываешься и странно себя ведешь. Что не так?  
  
Арно не ответил. Неясное, гложущее ощущение тревоги не оставляло ни на мгновение. Почему-то вокруг то и дело слышались неясные шорохи, а в углах мелькали тени. Причем, похоже, Ли ничего не чувствует. Но что если он и не должен чувствовать? Может, так и надо, может, только жертвы, выбранные Зверем, видят намеки на скорую гибель. И все же, почему Валентин выглядел настолько задумчивым? Что они с Алвой придумали? Ведь что-то точно придумали.  
  
— Мне кажется… — начал Арно, но договорить не успел.  
  
Лионель напряженно выдохнул, когда заметил нечто позади него, а в следующее мгновение схватил его за руку, увлекая за собой в Сумрак.  
  
— Рокэ, он здесь, — как сквозь туман услышал Арно голос Лионеля, сам толком ничего не соображая.  
  
— У нас же нет никакого плана, — Арно потерянно повернулся к Лионелю.  
  
В Сумраке тот выглядел почти как Арно — рога и пятнышки на лице.  
  
— Соберись, — скомандовал тот. — К Леворукому план. За меня! — он оттолкнул Арно, заслоняя его, и тот наконец-то смог разглядеть, что произошло.  
  
Все тот же сгусток энергии — невероятно, невозможно мощной. И этот сгусток сейчас тянулся прямо к Ли. Тот собирался использовать защитное заклинание, когда рядом возникли Алва и Валентин. Алва без раздумий направился прямо к Зверю.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — воскликнул Лионель, но Алва не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
  
— Давай! — крикнул он вместо этого Валентину.  
  
Тот сорвал с шеи Эсперу и бросил ее прямо в Зверя. Алва раскрыл ладонь и произнес несколько непонятных слов. Эспера вспыхнула, рассыпавшись серебристой пылью. Вокруг них в Сумраке мгновенно образовалась воронка магии — Арно скорее почувствовал ее, чем увидел.  
  
— Держи их, обоих, — Алва сцепился со Зверем, каким-то чудом умудряясь сдерживать его на месте. Со стороны это смотрелось ужасающе.  
  
— Быстро сюда, — Лионель дернул Арно и Валентина к себе, возведя вокруг них защиту — самую мощную, на которую был способен. Арно вдруг заметил глубокий порез на его правом запястье. Зверь? Похоже на то. Хорошо, что не глубже. Но…  
  
— Что это? — Арно с ужасом наблюдал, как вихрь сужается вокруг Алвы и Зверя, захлестывает их, наливаясь мерцающими цветами — магическая воронка.  
  
— Гальтарский коридор, — Валентин был бледен, но спокоен — он знал, что именно собирается сделать Алва? И ничего не сказал… С другой стороны, а когда ему было об этом говорить? Они же думали обсудить более подробный план действий только утром. — Он зарядил заклинанием Эсперу, чтобы сработало мгновенно.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что?.. — глаза Лионеля расширились, а потом он уставился на Алву с какой-то детской обидой во взгляде. — Решил нас оставить?  
  
Тот вскинул голову — с виска капала кровь — а потом вдруг улыбнулся им, всем троим.  
  
— Удачи, — и резко потянул Зверя вниз, в коридор, параллельно закрывая слои Сумрака, один за другим, за собой.  
  
Магический вихрь резко стих, и в Сумраке воцарилась привычная тишина, нарушаемая лишь звоном комаров… Обычно нарушаемая звоном комаров. Сейчас их не было. Впрочем, не было и мха — ведь никто из них не погиб. Если не считать того, что Светлые, по всей видимости, только что лишились своего главы.  
  
* * *  
  
— Добрый день. Вы хотели меня видеть? — Валентин вошел в кабинет Жермона Ариго, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Тот сидел за столом, мрачный, и пытался разобраться в каких-то материалах. Все еще не привык к своей новой роли и выглядел растерянно. Ойген Райнштайнер, маг второго уровня и давний друг Ариго, неодобрительно на него косился.  
  
— В самом деле, Герман, — говорил он, как раз когда Валентин вошел. — Соберись. Ты теперь глава Светлых.  
  
— Легко говорить, — отозвался Ариго. — Алва такое нам оставил… Валентин, здравствуй. Проходи, садись. Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Благодарю, все в порядке, — это было правдой. Валентин ощущал, как его силы восстанавливаются. Медленно, но верно. Пожалуй, теперь он даже мог дать фору Арно в заклинаниях. Не то, что раньше.  
  
— Хорошо, что в порядке, — Ариго подкрутил усы и нахмурился, читая какой-то листок. — Тут такое дело…  
  
Раздался стук в дверь, и на пороге возник Арно.  
  
— Арно? — Валентин не сдержал удивленного возгласа — с тех пор, как они расстались в тот день, они не виделись. — Как тебя пропустили?  
  
Тот фыркнул, усмехнувшись, и кивнул на Ариго.  
  
— А с чего меня не пропускать, если меня звали?  
  
Валентин заметил его недоуменный взгляд на себе и подавил улыбку. Он знал, в чем дело — похоже, Арно по-настоящему удивился, увидев его в обычных бежевых бриджах и футболке. Сам Арно был одет в неизменные джинсы с футболкой. Браслеты — много и разные — заняли привычные места на запястьях. Единственное, чего не хватало, как заметил Валентин — сережки.  
  
— Звали? — Валентин обернулся к Ариго. Тот улыбнулся.  
  
— Звал, звал, — подтвердил он. — Устраивайтесь, мальчики.  
  
— Но зачем? — Валентин переводил взгляд с Арно на Ариго.  
  
— Как это зачем, — возмутился Арно, устраиваясь на стуле рядом с Валентином. Его глаза озорно сверкнули. — У нас с тобой новое дело


	4. Эпилог

* * *  
  
Его затягивало глубже, сильнее. Вдохнуть было невозможно, легкие словно раскалились, воздуха не хватало. Темнота окутывала, накатывая со всех сторон. Вязкая, неприятная, непонятная. Если это — новый мир, то это попросту нечестно, ведь он ожидал совсем другого, он ожидал… Сознание мутилось, мысли путались. Сквозь мутную пелену Алва вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то подхватил и потащил его. Кажется, наверх.  
  
— …рь! Сударь, вы в порядке?  
  
Алва закашлялся, выплевывая воду. Так он угодил в реку? Тогда, конечно, все понятно. «Повезло» — ничего не скажешь. Кто-то поддержал его за спину, помог сесть.  
  
— Благодарю, — прохрипел Алва, откидывая мокрые волосы с лица. Он замер, неверяще глядя на столь знакомое лицо. — Не может быть!  
  
Незнакомец удивленно смотрел на него. Рядом на земле валялась перевязь со шпагой, шляпа и плащ. Недалеко от них меланхолично щипал траву буланый конь. Ах, вот оно что. Выходит, совершенно иное время? Скажем, как было у них Круг или два назад? Что ж, не так плохо. Фехтованием он когда-то в молодости увлекался, и не сказать, что был безнадежен. Возможно, здесь ему найдется дело.  
  
— Прошу прощения, сударь, но не припоминаю, чтобы я имел честь быть знакомым с вами, — осторожно произнес тем временем спасший его. — Надеюсь, я не помог только что какому-нибудь дриксенскому генералу или шпиону? — вдруг улыбнулся он.  
  
Его улыбка была такой же, как раньше. Как там. Открытая, искренняя, теплая.  
  
Мысль о генерале или шпионе довольно занимательна. Выходит, здесь идет война? Если дриксы — тогда между Дриксен и Талигом? Он оказался в ином варианте его же мира? Причудливы повороты судьбы, ничего не скажешь. Наверно, стоит быть благодарным за этот шанс.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — Алва снова закашлялся. Точно. Это же другой мир. А значит, другой он. А значит, и ему позволено стать, кем угодно. — Потому что я — кэналлиец. Меня зовут Росио. Росио из Алвасете, для вас — просто Росио, раз я обязан вам жизнью.  
  
Снова улыбка. И в сине-лиловых глазах тоже. Солнечные блики отражались на воде — они находились на берегу довольно широкой реки.  
  
— Рад познакомиться, сударь, — церемонно произнес он. — Позвольте представиться — Юстиниан, граф Васспард. К вашим услугам.  
  
— Вы неплохо плаваете.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
…Так они познакомились во второй раз.


	5. Бонус

* * *  
  
На звонок в дверь пошел открывать Лионель — Арно был занят компьютерной игрой. Берто недавно переслал ему свою новую разработку.  
  
— Арно, это к тебе, — раздался из прихожей голос Лионеля. К нему? Но кто? Впрочем, последующие слова Лионеля все прояснили. — Иди, тебя ждет твоя светлая половина.  
  
— Валентин, — Арно улыбнулся, глядя на напарника — теперь официального, по всем формам и отчетам. — Проходи, чего стоишь.  
  
— Я всего на минуту, — тем не менее, Валентин разулся и последовал за Арно в его комнату.  
  
Лионель проводил их насмешливым взглядом.  
  
«Не шумите — стены тонкие».  
  
«Да ну тебя. В самом деле, Ли!»  
  
Мысленный смех Лионеля все еще звучал в голове Арно, когда он сердито закрыл за собой дверь комнаты.  
  
— Ну все, он теперь будет припоминать мне это еще как минимум пару недель, — пожаловался Арно и сел на кровать, кивнув Валентину, чтобы устраивался рядом. — Что-то случилось? — Арно почти привык к тому, что теперь Валентин носит обычную одежду — как джинсы и футболки. Но все равно смотрелось странно, а теперь он еще и волосы в хвост собрал.  
  
— Не случилось, — Валентин что — смущается? С чего бы это? — Я просто наконец-то нашел время получить свой заказ, вот, решил сразу тебе отдать, — с этими словами Валентин достал из кармана небольшую коробочку и протянул ее Арно.  
  
— Ты что, решил мне предложение сделать? — брякнул Арно первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
— Не совсем. Просто твоя прошлая сломалась, и я подумал… в общем, надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
  
На темном бархате лежала золотая сережка — почти как та, которая была у Арно раньше. Только на этой вместо молнии были две волнистые линии — символ воды.  
  
— Здорово, — Арно поднял взгляд. — Я… спасибо.  
  
На лице Валентина отразилось облегчение.  
  
— Рад, если тебе нравится, — просто сказал он.  
  
Арно вытащил сережку и вставил в ухо.  
  
— Ну, как?  
  
— Не станешь заряжать заклинанием?  
  
— Потом, — отмахнулся Арно. — У меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть, — вдруг признался он. — Все думал, когда тебе отдать, а ты вот, сам пришел, — он полез в ящик стола и достал деревянную шкатулку.  
  
Валентин открыл ее и замер.  
  
— Арно…  
  
— Это тоже… ну, вместо той. Сам понимаешь, — Арно неловко улыбнулся.  
  
Валентин достал содержимое шкатулки — на тонкой серебряной цепочке в его руке слегка мерцала, отражая свет, изящно вырезанная семилучевая Эспера.


End file.
